Wishes Upon the Stars
by Julie172006
Summary: Ryan ask the new CSI out to show her around Miami hoping she'd say yes and hoping more than just this adventure would be happening again. What Ryan did not know was that the new CSI, Celine wish the same thing as him but there is only one problem...Eric
1. Chapter 1

**_Note: I do not own any CSI or other people and Celine is the co-writer and the star of this story, which was made for her. Thank you for those who take the time to read the story and please submit a review so I can see if the story is good or not...please be kind since this is my first story!!_**

_**The First Day at Work**_

It was a hot summer day and Celine was pretty excited because she had just graduated from university and it was now her first day at work. Celine got up this morning with butterflies in her stomach. After taking a nice warm shower, Celine was wondering what she could wear that would not make her look normal or to serious. She was starting her career as a CSI and was hoping to make a first good impression with the team hoping they would not see her as a kid but as one of them!

After what felt like hours Celine was finally at the lab at the reception asking for Lieutenant Horatio Caine, so he could have her all set up so she could have her own pass without having to use a visitors one.

Horatio arrived at the reception with a big smile on his face and Celine was so nervous she had not noticed who was behind him.

''Good day Celine, are you ready for your first day as a CSI?''

''Hi Lieutenant, I am a little nervous about the job but I sure am ready.'' She answered with a big smile on her face.

''In that case, Celine, here is your badge. I did find someone to show you around the building and will assist you for your training...if you have any question or concerns you can either tell him or me.'' _So its a him_, thought Celine..._I wonder who it could be_...

''Oh and Celine?'' Horatio said interrupting her thought, ''Here is your gun and your pass. It's my pleasure to introduce you to CSI Ryan Wolfe, and welcome to the team! One more thing.''

''Yes Lieutenant?'' ask Celine.

''Please call me H or Horatio just like everybody else.'' Chuckled the Lieutenant.

''Alrighty H'' replied Celine with a smile on her face.

''Hi Celine...my name is Ryan or Mr. Wolfe. Which ever you prefer'' Ryan said.

''It's nice to meet you.'' _Infact, it's very nice to meet you_, he thought.

Celine couldn't believe her eyes! He was gorgeous. Ryan was shaking her hand, looking straight at her.

_Think fast, you __**cannot **__make a fool out of yourself, s_he thought to herself and continued,_ especially not when someone as handsome and hot as him is standing there in front of you! _

''Well, Ryan, it's nice to meet you too.'' She gave him her most dazzling smile and continued, ''So what's scheduled for today?

''Well first I'm going to show you around the lab and then we are going to have a look at the evidence and see what we can get out of them.''

Ryan paused and gave her a playful smile, ''Does that sounds good to you?''

''Well, I don't think...I'm kidding! Sounds great.'' she said with a huge smile on her face.

_Damn, look at that smile. I wonder what she thinks of me. Sure is going to be fun having her around and hopefully she is NOT Delko's taste or I will have to keep my eyes on her cause she's definitely a keeper_. Ryan thought.

''Well, let's go. Oh and no worries, we have some maps threw out the building for new people just starting. We lost a newbie and we never could find him.'' He winked to her and she gave him a light slap right to the stomach.

''Smart ass,'' She gave him a suspicious smile.

''Following the leader please?'' She said directing him in front of her, with her hand.

Ryan couldn't help but laugh at her comment.

''What's so funny?'' she asked.

''Nothing, it's just the way you said it, like the game: Follow the leader.''

''I didn't even think of that'' she said giving him a grimace.

''I didn't mean to laugh at you...I just...I'm sorry.'' he said quickly!

''No its ok. Don't worry, I understand what you mean and it does sound like it a bit".

"Well, you're the leader…don't just stand, lead.''

''Ok, I'm going.'' Ryan waved his hands in the air as a surrender sign. Then a sneaky smile popped on his face and got Celine very nervous.

''Don't do anything to silly. It's my first day and I don't want to look bad.'' She said poking her finger into his wonderful, strong, muscular chest. That got Ryan laughing.

''We'll see.'' He responded teasingly.

And on that note they started walking side-by-side so Ryan could show her around the Lab.

''So, Celine, what do we have for evidence?'' Ryan questioned her.

''Well, Ryan,'' Celine said sounding like a news reporter," We have a tie, a watch...''

_Focus, Ryan, focus you got to listen to what she's saying and don't let her see your staring at her_, Ryan taught as Celine finished listing the evidence.

''Great,'' He told her. ''Good observation.''

''Thank you.'' She gave him a proud look.

Now we need to take the DNA samples and bring them to Maxine Valera so she can get the results and give us some leads.

''Sounds good to me" Celine replied.

''So, Celine, how do you like Miami so far?''

Celine gave him a confused look, and he continued. ''I heard you lived in New York before.''

''Oh, ok.'' She gave him a smile; she didn't believe that he just "heard".

''I love it here. It's very pretty and I love the weather, not to cold and not to hot. Most of the time, it's always sunny in Miami, except for the Hurricanes but I mean other then that, the beach is fabulous. Everything is just so full of life and yet, always relaxing. It's almost a paradise on earth'' she said laughing.

_Trust me_, he thought, _paradise on earth is standing right in front of me._

''So what are your plans for tonight?'' He asked her.

''Oh nothing really. I have to go home eventually and call Nikki, my best friend, and tell her all about my day. I mean if she's not busy, which I doubt…if she isn't then her and I can maybe hang out. She always got a guy treating her to dinner or bringing her to some fancy club…what about you? Have any plans for tonight?''

''Well, I was thinking, if your not busy, of showing you a little of Miami, if you'd like. But if you have to go home...'' Ryan trailed on.

''Oh, Ryan that would really breathtaking!'' She said with a great, big, glamorous smile on her face. She continued, ''Oh and no worries about my friend. She most likely isn't going to be home for a while anyways. I can always call her later end tell her about my day and that I'm going out with you. I mean... to... see Miami... that is.'' She was hoping that he didn't see her blush and her cheeks turn bubbly pink. She really did hope to go out with him, but she didn't want to make it evident.

''Well, sound fine to me. Well, I can pick you up or we can leave from here... Just tell me where and when.''

''How about you pick me up? Because I still have to shower and if we decided to meet, I'd probably end up getting myself lost. Whatever time for you is, good for me. As long as you give me at least ten minutes to get home and a half hour to get ready.''

''Well it's now quarter after four. Does five-thirty sound about right?''

''Perfect! We can eat, then you can show me around.'' Celine took out a pen and paper from her fairly large purse and write down her address and number.

''Here is my address and phone number. Call me!'' She said as she walked away towards the door. She gave a little finger wave, and was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: I do not own the CSI characters and I only made-up that place on the beach!! I do not own Celine either she is a friend of mine to who I dedicated my story and who accepted to co-write with me. Please read and review.**_

_**Ryan on his way to Celine for the "Big Date"**_

Ryan was on his way to Celine's house driving listening to his music and trying to focus. He could not believe he was on his way to pick up the new CSI at her place and he was hoping this would eventually become something regular of him going over her place but for another obvious reason...

He was just hoping she would not be able to see how nervous he was and how much he has strong feelings for her. He was hoping she would like what he was wearing which was an orange shirt and a tan leather jacket and a pair of tan dress pants with black shoe's. He was wondering what she was wearing considering she would be dressed up different from work.

Celine was very nervous looking at the time on her watch and glancing discretely at the window hoping when Ryan did showed, he would not notice how impatient she was waiting for him.

She was hoping she was not dressed to fancy for whichever place he was taking her since she had chosen to wear a nice pencil black skirt that goes just a few inches above her knee, not to short and not to long, just the way she liked it. It was in fact her favorite outfit and she opted for a short sleeve, light yellow blouse, which made her outfit some what casual looking but still fancy with her nice black, high healed, pointy shoes and a black purse. She hoped her hair wasn't undoing, it took her some time to make the perfect french bun**. **

Celine was hoping she would make a good impression and he would like what he saw at first glance because she was secretly very interested in him and was hoping there would be more night's out with this Wolfe guy so they could get to know each other and maybe hit it off.

Although, she couldn't stop thinking about this guy at work. She decided to distract herself and think about work; how her day went. That made her think of one Eric she beleived his name was...he would always have this goofy grin on his face every time he was around her, which was making her feel somewhat creeped out. She thought about it more and decided she would to talk to Ryan, since he's known him for quite a while, see what's with this guy and how can she politely tell him to buzz off.

Just then the doorbell rang making Celine jump.

She rushed at the door, opened it and was hoping he would not notice her blushing when she glanced at how magnificent he looked.

With a big smile on her face, trying not to blush, she invited him in while she had to get her things.

Ryan glanced around the place. The walls of her living room were a really fun blue and yellow kitchen. Silver appliances and dark cupboards decorated the kitchen. She had modern furniture threw out what he could see. She was living by herself in a one bedroom, one bathroom, kitchen and living room condo, she explained to him. She loved it.

Once outside Ryan walked her to his car and opened the passenger door for her.

''How charming of you.'' She said teasingly, which caused Ryan to blush a little.

''Thank you.'' He managed to say and added. ''But next time you open the door for me'' he said laughing.

She gently gave him a slap on the chest before getting in the car smiling.

Before Ryan could reach his side of the car, Celine had already opened the door for him from inside the car.

''Don't say it! I know, how charming of me'' she told him with a big smile on her face.

''Nah, I was just going to say copy cat!!'' Celine giggled a bit.

''Oh, shut up and drive. I'm hungry Wolverine.'' She said teasingly.

Ryan just looked at her.

''Well, well. You know, there is this rule I have: you can't call me Wolverine till after a first date" with a grin on his face.

''Oh, my bad!'' She said in a caring voice and placed her hand over her heart.

He completely ignored what she just did and turned the keys and the engine roared.

''Hurry up would you? I want to eat before every restaurant in town closes.

''Yes boss. Oh wait; you're not my boss. I don't have to drive anywhere'' Ryan said with a smirk.

''Ha-ha! Fine…I'm sorry.'' She gave him quick peck on the cheek. She continued. ''So where are you taking me?''

''Well I was thinking to bring you to my favorite restaurant where they have the greatest food, unless you're fussy.''

''If I was fussy, cheese would be pink with white and green poka-dots. I can't wait to see where your taking me.'' She gave him a magical smile.

The restaurant had a nice view on a terrace just next to the beach where they could watch the sun going down while eating their food.

Celine was hoping they could take a long walk on the beach and talk and then, who knows, maybe the twinkle, twinkle, little stars would work there magic for them tonight.

Once they had ordered what they wanted to eat: lemon salmon and rice for Ryan and a Corona, his favorites, and a shrimp pasta sih for Celine, with, her favorite, a Pink Lady (Shot of gin, Splash of lemon juice, Splash of grenadine, Splash of cream, one egg white).

"So what do you think of the team so far?'' Ryan asks Celine while taking a drink of his Pina Colada (allcool free since he was driving) while waiting for there food.

"They are really nice...That guy.. Umm, Eric, I think that's his name," Celine looked at Ryan for a confirmation.

"Delko, Eric Delko, yeah" Ryan said.

"Yeah, well I think he's a little too nice. He was looking at me with this huge grin on his face all day. It got creepy after a while. Not just that, he kept starring at my ass when ever I turned around.''

Ryan laughed a bit.

''You'll get use to him, no worries, he does that to every girl's in the lab. Just don't fall for it and let it get to the point if he touches your ass, then you're in trouble. Trust me, been there!''

Celine giggled and knocked over her glass of Pink Lady. The half empty glass spilled all over the table and dribbled on Ryan's pale, orange shirt.

''I am so sorry. I can't believe I just ruined your shirt.'' She grunted in frustration and apologized a few more times as she tried to clean up the big mess.

''Celine!!'' Celine ignored Ryan calling her name and kept on cleaning. ''Celine!'' He said once more and grabbed her hand to stop her from continuing. She looked up at him. ''Stop, we'll have the waitress clean it up.'' He gave a chuckle.

''Oh, ok.'' She gave an innocent smile.

''Anyway, he's a big flirt, I wouldn't worry about it. Just make something up and he'll leave you alone'' Ryan said about Eric.

''Maybe I should tell him I have a big, strong, boyfriend who can scare him,'' Celine said looking at the mess she created in front of her. ''And gets jealous very easily?'' Celine smirked. ''You think that would make him stop?''

Ryan couldn't help but laugh at her lie.

''Probably not, I'm sure if it doesn't work, you'll figure something out.'' Ryan frowned and ask ''so how come a intelligent, good looking girl like you is single, if you don't mind me asking?''

''Well, I've been fairly busy lately and haven't had time for men in my life. And I want to make sure that if I'm going to commit myself to someone when my life is this stressful, he's going to have be the right guy.''

''And how will you know if your not trying?''

''I'm not quite sure, I guess I'm just waiting for it to fall into place.'' She smiled at him and they starred at each other for endless minutes.

"Here is your food Sir, Miss'' the women said. Ryan and Celine were a little disappointed the waitress interrupting there little 'moment'.

"This food is delicious.'' Celine stated taking another bite from her dish. She continued after swallowing. ''Thank you so much for bringing me here, Ryan, I think this will be the place I eat on my lazy days when I don't feel like cooking.''

"Well maybe you can join me sometimes. I come here once a week. It would be nice not to eat alone all the time. I'd be more than happy to meet with you or pick you up and we could discuss work together.'' He told her. _Hopefully more than just work, _he was thinking to himself.

''I would love to Ryan. Your so sweet, thanks.'' she said with a big smile on her face.

"Well how bout every Friday night, if your not out on a hot date with Delko.'' He said restraining himself from laughing.

Celine just slapped his arm gently rolling her eyes at the mention of Delko.

Ryan continued, ''Maybe we could come here after work or do like tonight, I could give you time to go home and then I'd pick you up

''Sound's good. That little comment about Delko, you better nice or else...'' she said sticking her tongue out.

''Hey, put that back in your mouth or I might get the wrong idea.''

He couldn't believe what he had said, but then again, words are always coming out of his mouth without him thinking. Both of their faces turned red. It was a good thing the waitress broke the tension to clean Celine's mess and offering her a new glass of Pink Lady.

After they were done eating, Ryan paid for the meal. He had insisted on Celine it was his treat to celebrate her first day as her being a CSI.

Ryan asked her if she would like to go for a walk on the beach to watch the sun set and she accepted without hesitating because it was to early to go home and she did not want to leave his side right away.

Although he did not know, her feelings had grown more and more for him.

Without knowing what the other had in mind, they were both hoping something would happened when the sun would go down and the little star would come out.

Celine and Ryan were each secretly hoping they could tie this beautiful night with promise of another night together like this one but the next time Ryan would actually show Celine around the city. But for now, they focused on the night at hand...

_**What's going to happened next? Are the stars going to be playing on Celine and Ryan's side? You'll soon find out in the next chapter...please read and review and don't be to mean please considering this is my very first story and my friend Celine is the co-writer since I made this story about her!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note: Again I do not own any of the character or CSI Miami…Celine is based on my friend who is the co-writer of this story because it's all about her and Wolf boy!! Please read and review and thank you for those who have already read and reviewed my story I hope you will like this chapter!!**_

_**The Magic of the Star's of Miami**_

Ryan and Celine had just finished eating their meals and he suggested going for a walk on the beach to watch the sunset going down!!

"I taught you were going to show me around Miami tonight Wolf boy" she said with a grin on her face!!

"I am once you see the sunset on this beach after eating a fabulous meal at this restaurant you've seen it all in Miami" he said with a big smile on his face.

"Ok but you still owe me a car ride around Miami Wolf," she said hoping he would agree with her.

"You got it Smiley" he answered her.

So they walked on the beach there was next to no one around and Celine was relief since they would not be easily distract and they could enjoy there time spend together.

Ryan was very interested in Celine. He wanted to know everything he could about her.

He started making conversation asking where she was from and the story of her life basically hoping she would think in some kind of way it was because he was her co-worker or perhaps she would get the hint he was interested to know everything about this pretty face!!

Celine happy to see that Ryan wanted to know more about her so she started talking about herself then after she was done, she ask Ryan to do the same.

It was getting a little late but not late enough to go home yet and the sun had started going down.

Ryan and Celine decided to sit on the sand and continue talking while watching the sun down.

Ryan noticed that Celine was getting a little bit cold so without saying a word he took his coat and gently put it on Celine's shoulder who turned around surprise and let him put the coat on her.

"Thank you Ryan that's so sweet of you."

"Anytime smiley", anytime he said grinning.

The sunset was so beautiful and Ryan pulled closer to Celine making her lean in his arm so he could warm her up more and was so tempted to kiss her!!

"The sunset in Miami is definitely the best one!!" Celine said looking in Ryan's eyes wondering if he is as tempted as her to kiss.

As much as he tried to hide the expression on his face it was written all over how he wanted as much as her to kiss!!

Ryan was just lost in Celine's face looking gently in her eyes then looking at her lips thinking how soft they must be and wondering if she would let him have a taste of them…they looked so sweet!!

Celine on her side kept glancing over Ryan's face wondering if he would let her have a taste of his lips that looked oh so kissable!! She had to restrain herself for not jumping on the guy and kiss him passionately!!

One thing lead to another and they both started kissing each other. It was a wild passionate kiss just like in the movies!!

Celine thought it was just like she could hear fireworks going off in her head for the passion their kiss that meant to each other!!

It felt so good she just couldn't have enough of his kiss his tongue rolling in her mouth the soft caress of his hands on her hair…she hated to broke the kiss but she was getting out of breath and just as if Ryan could read her mind her gently broke the kiss and just leaned his fore head against her head speechless and a big grin on his face!!

Celine was breathless and fell her face so warm!! She couldn't believe what just happened and she just was afraid that if she would move she would wakeup from this dream because it felt way to good to be happening for real!!

Ryan finally lifts his head up unable to look at Celine in the eyes because he was to shy and suggested they get up and start walking again.

Standing up first he offered his hand to Celine who took it and then without letting her go they started walking hand in hand knowing they had to head to the car both upset the night was almost done!!

They both headed to Ryan's car and he gently opened his door and then went on his side where she again opened his door.

"I had a wonderful night Ryan and I wish it would never end," she told him.

"Well to tell you the truth I'm glad you did because I feel the same way".

They drove to Celine's place in complete silence and once they reached her place Ryan kindly opened the door for her and once they reached her door step he lean over to kiss her once more.

Once they broke there kiss apart, she started unlocking the door and just then Ryan blur out "Come to my place tonight Celine…You can bring some clothes over and shower in the morning and come with me to work and I'll just say I swung by to pick you up before work!!"

"Are you sure of this? I don't want to bother you" she said all shy.

"I'm positive Celine it'll be our little secret," he said holding her in his arms.

"Trust me no one will know and beside I can make you breakfast and you can eat it in bed. Then, we can cuddle while watching TV or a movie before going to work…I'd love for you to spend the night!! I had a wonderful time and I do not want the night to end just yet!! If you do you can sleep in a separate room I'm not for you for anything sexual I just want to enjoy your company longer that's all so please accept my offer Celine, I'd be the happy to have your company for the night."

"Oh Ryan you're so sweet and I can not refuse such a lovely offer…why don't you come in with me while I get my stuff ready you could help me if you want and it'll go faster so we can get to your place while the night is young."

"Well unlock that girl smiley and let's go, Wolf boy is in a hurry here," Ryan said laughing.

So they packed Celine's stuff and in five minutes they were on their way out the door driving to Ryan's house.

Once Ryan was almost home he noticed a black corvette in his driveway and he knew to well to whom that corvette belonged to…Delko!!

Ryan let out a growl that made Celine wondered what was wrong…

Before she could opened her mouth Ryan informed her he would have to drop her to the back of the house and to go upstairs because Delko was over and he did not want him to see Celine.

He knew Delko would be starting to ask some questions and Ryan did not feel like giving him any explanation.

Ryan went a block away and let out Celine and gave her the key to the back door while he would turn around and go see Delko out front wondering what was the honor of his visit!!

"Wolf, what's going on?" ask Delko.

"Hey Eric nothing just went out for some fresh air because I wanted to enjoy the nice weather while it last before it rain since it's announcing it pretty soon and you know how I don't like being stuck in the house with nothing to do on a rainy day" he said laughing.

"Truth…I was wondering if we could talk I'm not planning on staying very long because I have a early shift tomorrow so can I come in?"

"Sure but I'm going to bed soon because I don't like going to bed to late since I will be back on the early shift soon…"

"So I was wondering Wolf, the new girl Celine do you know much about her? She is one hot girl and I was wondering what you knew about her that maybe you could fill me in…"

"I also wanted to ask your opinion because I am planning on asking her out tomorrow for after work…you think she will accept? I think she like's me…I think she noticed I like her and she was looking back at me smiling so I think her and I are going to hit it off!! What do you think?"

"Honestly Delko your guess is as good as mine man…we didn't talk about anything personal to busy to show her around the lab and teach her how the job is made…beside, she is so focus when she's at work I don't even think she would have heard me if I would have ask her something!! She is _that_ focus on her job man…"

"Well Wolf I guess it's up to me to find out!! Wish me luck because I'm going to ask her out tomorrow and you know man all the girl's are crazy about me but something is different about her…but I will let you know how it went!! There's just something about her I can't tell yet but I bet she will be happy once she find out my feelings for her are the same as the one she has for me!! "

"Well thanks for the chat Wolf I'll see you tomorrow at work and if you can have a word to Celine while your working with her could you ask how she feel about me? I'll owe you one see ya man" and on this note he was out the door already and in his car driving away!!

This can not be good was thinking Ryan…I wonder if Celine heard any of this or not…

If not she will soon find out because there is no dam way Eric Delko is going to steal HIS girl away from him!! That's right his girl because with that kiss he is hoping they will soon be more than just friend's and will be going out steady and no one will mess with his girl and it will take more than Eric Delko to take her away from him!!

_**Well I guess Ryan has competition with "his girl"!! Will Celine accept a night out with Delko just to make him happy? What does she think of this…if she heard any of the conversation that is…read and review and you will have to read the next chapter to find out what's going to happen!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Note: I do not own any of the CSI or Celine, Julian and Alistaire they were based from the show Passion that use to be on TV at one point...Please read and review. Thank's to Celine who is the co-writter._**

**_Ryan and Celine's after there "Big Date"_**

Wow, was all Ryan could think after what Eric had told him

Note: Again I do not own CSI or any of the character, Julian and Alistair were based from the show Passion I use to watch and Celine is a friend of mine and is also the co-writer. Please Read and Review and hope you enjoy the story.

The Truth Comes Out

_Wow,_ was all Ryan could think after what Eric had told him.

Heading upstairs to go see what Celine was up to, Ryan was wondering if Celine heard any of the conversation or not. He didn't mean to say anything bad about her and to him it didn't seem bad to tell Eric how focused she looked when she worked and he didn't talk about anything else than work.

Ryan knocked on his bedroom door even though it was open. Celine was standing at the window looking outside.

"I'm sorry the night ended up this way Celine. I didn't hide you but I didn't want Delko to start an interrogation, trust me you can spare it." he said.

"That's ok. You know, I heard everything Ryan. Just to let you know I'm not mad at you. I was just trying to think what to tell Eric tomorrow! Maybe I should just go out with him once then just tell him we're only going out because we are very good friends and I'm new, I want to get to know him better. But you was a different case.'' she added quickly.

"Really, how so?" he asked curious to see what she was thinking.

"Well, I kind of wouldn't mind...to get to know you more then better…I mean you are a very nice guy and I had a great time this evening and you are an amazing kisser...'' she blurted out all of a sudden without any control over herself. She was turning pink all of a sudden realizing what she just said. Ryan also started to turn pink and laughed softly.

"If I'm such an amazing kisser would you like some more amazing kisses from me? Because I had in mind that we could cuddle up and maybe have some kissing amazement again because I certainly am not going to survive the night if you don't kiss me again like you did earlier at the beach." he said turning red with a very cute shy grin on his face.

"Sounds good to me," she added with a huge smile on her face. They moved to the couch and cuddled up under a blanket. "So Ryan, will you get mad if I go out with Delko tomorrow night?"

"Not mad but upset a little since I love spending time with you. That's one less night for me."

"Tell you what, I will accept to go out with Eric on the condition it's only for a meal and then he has to drive me home. Then we can spend the rest of the night together. I will tell him it was a pleasure but unfortunately I am not interested in him the way he is in me. But I do want to be his friend besides being his co-worker as long he is willing to stop creeping me out!'' Celine giggled. ''Of course the creeping out deal will be made BEFORE we go out. And I can promise you I will not kiss him or let him kiss me. It's you I want to be with Ryan since the moment I've met you at the lab so, um, I don't think you need to worry about Delko." she admitted.

"Well it IS your lucky night because I felt the same the day I met you at the lab. I will be waiting for you to get back. I respect your choice and will let you do what you want. I can't stop you from making your own decision just tell me if Delko even tries to make a move on you and he will have to deal with me. Got it?" he say's.

"Got it!" and they sealed the deal with another wild passionate kiss but this time even stronger and rougher than the one at the beach now knowing their feelings for each other.

In the meantime Eric was driving home feeling confident about his to be, big day tomorrow. He was thinking of ways to talk to Celine or if perhaps Wolfe would talk to her for him and he was hoping by tomorrow night they would be out on a date having the time of their life and he'd be able to plan another date together hoping it would be the first of a long relationship. He just couldn't take his eyes off her when she was at work. Her respectable body and her skin looked so soft and tanned, then, her lips. Oh damn, what would he give to kiss them. He used to think the same about Calleigh but ever since Celine had walked into the lab somehow she seemed a little more attractive and full of life then Calleigh. Perhaps it was because she was new and he did not know a lot much about her yet and haven't had a chance to get to know her, yet.

What Eric did not notice was that he was being followed by a big, black SUV. The guy driving the SUV was by himself but was talking on his cell to another person and needless to say they were up to no good.

"Julian are you almost there" the guy in the SUV heard coming out of his cell.

"Yes father I am just a block away and this Eric guy, will be right where you want him to be. Get ready for some action," he said with a big evil smile on his face.

Eric was almost home when he spotted someone on the side of the road broke down. Being the good citizen he is, he pulled over the side of the road behind that car and got out. He went over to the car too see what the problem was. Eric was a good mechanic and was hoping to be of assistance to the older man.

"Evening sir, what seems to be the problem with your car?" Eric asked

"To tell you the truth, I am not sure as it is to dark to tell. My car just stalled!" said Alistair, the old man.

"Mind if I take a look sir? I'm quite knowledgeable in mechanic perhaps I could inform you what's wrong with your car..."

"I would really appreciate that young man," said Alistair.

"Mind if you could go back in your car and try to fire her up as I look around, brought my flashlight just in case,'' Eric showed the flashlight proudly, '' Maybe I could find the problem..."

"As you wish young man, as you wish." he said with a big evil smile as he walked away. His plan was going just the way he wanted it to.

Waiting for Eric's signal to fire up the car, Alistair sat in the car and waited patiently until what seemed forever for him, when Eric finally gave the signal.

Eric had barely given a signal when he not only heard the engine start but he heard the engine roar. The old man took the car off park and put it in gear. He stomped his foot, heavy on the gas pedal and hit Eric hard. Eric fell fast with a thump and Julian, rushing out of his SUV, was watching the scene without being noticed from far, ran to the car with his gun hoping to find the girl that was with Eric earlier.

"Shit" Julian screamed ''the girl is not in the car. Let's go dad before someone get's here!" he said.

Both men got in the black SUV and drove away leaving Eric bleeding and unconscious on the road.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note: I do not own any CSI or other people and Celine is the co-writer and the star of this story, which was made for her. Thank you for those who take the time to read the story and please submit a review so I can see if the story is good or not and any suggestions are acceptable also. Just please be nice since it's my first story!!**_

_**Eric's Accident…**_

Ryan and Celine headed downstairs to see what movie was playing on TV. They prepared some popcorn and soda's, then chose the movie they wanted to watch which they both knew it didn't really matter since they would be to busy making out. Ryan was just about to lean over and kiss Celine when his cell started ringing. Looking at the id on the screen, Ryan couldn't help but growl, which made Celine giggle. When she looked up at Ryan's expression for the reason of his growl. Ryan simply answered his cell as mouthed to her 'Delko'.

"What's up Delko? If it's about Celine, forget it man. I am not going to talk to her tonight!"

"Ryan... I…I just... g-g-g-g-got...''

''Spit it out Delko.'' Ryan was starting to get frustrated.

''I just got…ran over ''Eric studered, ''b-b-by and old man…I'm not to sure w-w-why I…I…''Eric took a quick, big breath. ''Was trying t-t-to see... what was wrong with his car and told him t-t-t-to fire, fire her up and he...he…r-r-r-ran me over…I just g-gain consciousness. I don't know how long ago it h-h-h-happened…could you please h-h-help...help me? I am under t-t-t-the car and I'm bleeding…a lot." Eric ran out of breath and just finished talking. He winced from the pain.

"Man! You're lucky to be alive!! I'm on my way with Celine…do you have any idea where you're located?" Ryan said grabbing Celine with his free hand pulling her with him.

"Well I... I'm... I'm not to far f-f-f-from your. Street. But I can't s-s-see any t-t-thing, I'm...I'm under a f-f-frikkin car Wolfe…Sorry."

"No worries, just keep talking to me, I don't want you going into shock. When I'll get there, I'll call the paramedics. Do I need to contact anyone else of the team beside's Horatio? Celine is with me."

No need to call the team r-r-right away, they...they can't do anything about it t-t-till after the paramedics get here. B-B-But I'm sure H would want t-t-to know...know. .

"Ryan! I think we found him," she said running over towards the car.

"Eric, do you remember what was the color of the car?"

"N-n-not r-r-really since I am almost all under the d-d-damn car. I think it was red…"

"I found him Ryan!" he could hear over Eric's phone. "ERIC! Oh my goodness, just stay with me. We can't let you go into shock…just...take my hand.''

Celine handed her hand to Eric and he slowly took it. Celine gave it a squeeze and Eric squeezed back. ''Keep squeezing, alright?''

With her free hand, Celine was taking pictures of the crime scene knowing that some evidence would be destroyed after the paramedics would get there. Eric was still pinned under the car waiting for the paramedics to show up.

After being done taking pictures, Celine called Calleigh (knowing how her and Eric are pretty closed to each other.

She informed Calleigh of the situation as thoroughly as she could with out freaking her out. After Celine was done on the phone with Calleigh, she heard Ryan on the phone with the night shift getting them over as soon as they could before the paramedics would get here, (even if he knew that would be anytime for the sake of Eric's health) informing them that Celine had already taken some pictures with her phone.

Delko was explaining the story to Celine, trying to stay conscious the whole time. He knew he would probably have a hard time remembering later what happened to him so he let Celine record it so it would help for a statement and for any later evidence needed.

Calleigh, all worried, drove over to find the ambulance almost ready to head to the hospital. Almost in tears, she ask the paramedics to which hospital they were taking Eric to so she could follow behind when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder…it was Celine. Her hand was extended waiting for something to be given.

"Calleigh, never mind following them just give me your key's and hop in with Eric. Ryan and I will pick you up at the hospital once we're done here."

Calleigh quickly hugged Celine and handed her the car keys. "You're the best Celine! Thank you so much, I owe you one," she said.

"You know it! I'm sure you would have done the same for me now hurry up before they leave without you." she said.

Ryan, meanwhile, was talking with the night crew and had finally contacted Horatio to inform him of the bad news and offered his service to go in for Eric's shift tomorrow until the end of his own.

Horatio thank him and then ask to speak with Celine. He wanted to thank her for being so responsible and helpful and mostly to tell her how impress he was of her contribution of her help with Ryan.

Celine thanked Horatio and mentioned if he wanted her to she'd be more than happy to go at the same time as Ryan tomorrow it would be a lot easier on the team.

''Well in this situation I shall see you both tomorrow and thank Mr. Wolf again for this call, please. And, Miss Wetherly, you both have a good night." Horatio said releasing the call.

Celine was turning around to give Ryan back his phone when she heard a car driving away. With a quick glance she noticed an SUV leaving and by the looks on the speed it was driving it did not want to be there anymore… _Strange, very strange… _thought Celine_…could it be associated with what happened to Eric?_

She walked over to Ryan feeling goose bumps all over her body. She handed over his cell and told him what she noticed…Ryan also thought it was very strange and informed Celine to immediately call Horatio and let him know.

"This _could _be a _lead_ to this case, thank you very much Celine" and Horatio released the call.

_**Will Eric be ok? Did Celine observe right or was it a figment of her imagination?? Could this SUV be the same one related to what had happened to Eric? Read the next chapter to find out.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Note: As always, I do not own any of the character or CSI Miami. Thanks for those who took the time to read and thank you to Mary Magdalen who took the time to review my story!! I touched up all of the chapters so I hope it's better now!! Thank you again Celine for being my co-writer.**_

**_Eric in the hospital..._**

Ryan and Celine were on their way to the hospital with Calleigh's car. They figured it would be safer for both of them to go in her car since they did not know whether the SUV was watching them or not and they did not need another injured CSI since they didn't know what was happening.

Once at the hospital they found Calleigh pacing in the waiting room.

"Any news yet?" asked a worried Celine.

"Only that they're trying to control the bleeding. He lost a lot of blood and he might need an operation and he will have some x-rays done to make sure he has nothing broken."

"Well we might have a piece of what happened to Eric," Ryan said.

"Yeah, I saw an SUV driving away and from the looks of it, they didn't seem like they wanted to be noticed" Celine added.

"That's strange…I wonder who or why someone would want to hurt Eric," Calleigh said thinking out loud.

"Hello folk's, I am Dr. Mike and I will be taking care of Eric…you're all here for M. Eric Delko right?"

"Yes, we are." Ryan replied.

"He is stable for now, but we will be keeping him for the next twenty-four hours for observation. Since he has lost a large amount blood, we will not proceed with any x-rays tonight so he can rest. As long as everything goes well tomorrow we will be able to proceed with the x-rays.

He is allowed to have visitors but he is sleeping. Please do not stay too long because he needs all the rest he can get.

If you have any questions do not hesitate. My office is down the hall, I will do my best to answer your questions." Doctor Mike said.

"I think you should go in first Cal. You waited long enough to see him, besides your both pretty close, I'm sure it will make him feel better to know your there." Celine said.

"Celine you're a sweetie! I won't be long so we all have a turn and I guess we'll be able to go home after we see for ourselves how he is doing." Calleigh said.

Calleigh left to Eric's room, for her turn. Ryan wrapped his arms around Celine pulling her against him. He gave her a light kiss on the top of her head and told her everything was going to be all right.

"I'm proud of you Smiley," he said. "You did a kick ass job tonight, for a beginner…wouldn't have thought this was your first crime scene."

"Well what can I say?" Celine said, "I learned from the best."

With that he leaned his face against hers and gave her a soft, but passionate kiss.

"Cal." Eric said. "It's good to see you. Thanks for the company in the ambulance, it felt nice to have a friend to stand by me" he said.

"You're welcome! I just hope you'll get better soon and we can catch those bastards who did this to you." she said.

They talked for a bit and then she gave him a hug and it was Ryan's turn to go see him.

"Well, he's awake and he does seem to be his old self, so beware Ryan he might pull a fast one on you" Calleigh warned Ryan smiling.

"We'll see!" Ryan said laughing and went to see Eric.

"Hey Eric, I'm glad you're doing better. You scared the shit out of us, man. Just promise me next time you ask someone to fire up their car that you will gently move over, you know, just in case they'd want to run you over as well" he said before letting Eric say a word.

After a comment like that it made Eric rolled his eyes in his head.

"Smart ass, Wolfe" Eric said. "Smart ass…"

Ryan came out laughing telling the girl's the conversation he had with Eric, which created Celine to react.

"Ryan! How dare you be so mean to Eric after what happened to him" she said slapping Ryan gently on the arm.

She walked in the room and Eric stopped smiling. She was hoping he wouldn't notice her cheeks starting to turn red.

"You know, if you wanted some vacation time, you could have just asked H, I'm sure he would have said yes. You didn't have to get someone running you over," she said smiling to him.

"Yeah well, I chose safe over sorry" he said grinning.

"Seriously, I'm glad you're ok. I was freaked when I saw you under that car. We are going to do everything we can to catch them crazy bastards who did this to you. We might even have an idea. When I was giving Ryan back his cell, I noticed an SUV driving away as in not wanting to be seen." She informed Eric.

"I never saw any SUV. Then again all I remember seeing was the underside of the car." He said with a grimace of pain.

"Eric, maybe you should try and get some sleep now. And don't worry too much about this. Your health is what matters to us right now." Celine said.

"Um, Celine can I ask you something before you leave?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Once I'm healed up, couple days from now hopefully, would you like to go out with me?"

"To one condition." She warned him.

"What is it?" he asked intrigue over her serious expression.

"That you will not ask anyone to fire up their car. If you see someone who needs roadside assistance, you will call a tow-truck. Got it?" she said with the most serious look on her face trying hard not to laugh, but a smile crept along her face.

"I got it. I promise I will NOT try to help anyone who needs roadside assistance on our night out and if I see someone who needs some help I will call a tow truck." He said with a smile on his face and then closed his eyes.

Celine started laughing but stop as quickly as she started hearing a beeping noise coming from the machine hooked up to Eric. She saw that his eyes were closed she quickly buzzed in panic for a nurse or a doctor to get assistance for Eric.

Once the doctor got in the room he asked Celine politely to leave the room so he could have room to take care of Eric.

Celine came out with tears in her eyes. She knew too well what had just happened…She just didn't know how she would face Calleigh and Ryan and pronounce the words that Eric was dying!!

After coming out of Eric's room, Celine was in tears and explained what happened in the room.

Poor Ryan ended up having both girls crying on his shoulder…if the circumstances weren't so harsh he would be proud of himself. They were waiting for the doctor to come and let them know the bad news. They didn't want to lose Eric, they were only hoping the machine had malfunctioned and Eric would be ok. But they knew what was coming when the doctor showed up.

The doctor told them he couldn't provide them with any details but suggested them to go home because this could be a long night and there was nothing at the moment, the three CSI could do.

The three CSI were upset, no details were given on whether a good friend was going to die or not. It was going to be a long and painful wait, so they decided to follow the doctor's advice and to all go home.

"Calleigh let me drive…How about you two spend the night at my place? We all know that we won't be getting much sleep and maybe it would be best to support each other. We can go see him right away in the morning," Ryan suggested, winking at Celine.

"Sounds good to me Ryan. If you don't mind stopping at my place, I would like to get a few things. You can go to Celine's while I'm gathering my stuff and come back to get me after." Calleigh said.

"Just turn the headlights off when you're a couple blocks away from my road so that way if the bastards are still on the run looking around, they won't notice us and that way we'll all be safe."

So Ryan did as Calleigh wished and went over Celine's place after so she could gather more stuff and then headed back to pick up Calleigh to finally head to his place.

They all decided it was best not to contact anyone of the team yet since they did not know what was Eric's condition when the left the hospital. It was best to wait till morning to see what the doctor's will have to say. Don't want to scare anyone.

_It couldn't be happening it just couldn't he was just talking and smiling how can he suddenly possibly be dead?_ Celine was thinking. _Would the doctor's be able to revive him?_

**_Is Eric really dead? Will the doctor's be able to revive him if he did die?? Read the next chapter and you will soon find out. Please read and review!!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Note: As always I do not own any of the CSI character or Celine or CSI Miami Note: As always I do not own any of the CSI character or Celine or CSI Miami. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter now it's time to see if Eric will live or die!! Enjoy!! Drama in the hospital…**_

In the meantime, at the hospital, Eric was so tired he had fallen asleep after making his deal with Celine about their date.

He was glad his friends were around earlier and he was now good to sleep. He was very tired and he has been fighting to stay alive with the help of the medication provided to him through IV.

Eric was unaware in the meantime, he had a bunch of doctors and nurses in his room trying to find out if he was still alive, going to live or die. He couldn't believe he could have possibly just died when he has been stabilized for quite a bit now not counting he was no longer bleeding from the outside at least…

Doctor Mike checked Eric's pulse. Something was wrong somewhere considering his patient had a pulse but the machine was reading him dead.

He decided to have a glance at the damn thing to see what was wrong and that's where he noticed one of the wires that lead from Eric's body to the machine was detached.

When he plugged it back in the machine, all of a sudden, the machine just stopped. He politely asked a nurse to go get another one while he would keep an eye on Eric's pulse to make sure it was still at the right pace.

In the meantime, at Ryan's house, they were all hanging around each other and decided to order some pizza because there emotions were getting the best out of them and they needed something to get their minds off Eric for a little while.

While waiting for the food to get there they all took there notepad out and started elaborating the crime scene.

Celine had saved her recording of Eric's statement and even if the night shift were the ones investigating, she offered to play the recording and then gathered all evidence and pictures taken. They tried to find a solution to what had happened and if perhaps they could be of any assistance for the night shift. They knew Celine and Ryan would probably be asked for their statement eventually.

The doorbell finally rang and Ryan brought a box of pizza to where they were sitting and they continued working on Eric's case.

After gathering all the information they could, they were still at a dead end. They were wondering who was the mysterious girl the bad guys were looking for as Eric stated in the recording device. Eric wasn't sure if he heard right or not but that's what he came up.

It was now three in the morning and there was still no lead until Celine suddenly remembered about the mysterious SUV.

"Damn it!" she screamed.

Her reaction made Calleigh and Ryan jumped.

"Would you care to elaborate?" Ryan asked with a puzzle looked on his face.

"I just remembered something about that SUV I saw. I told you it was driving like it did not want to be noticed and because it was dark I was not sure if I had seen it or if it was the figment of my imagination" Celine explained.

"When you think about it, there _had_ to be some kind of vehicle somewhere so the bad guys could have left as fast as they had this whole thing planned" she added.

"Was there any light's on that SUV when you saw it leave?" Calleigh asked Celine.

"No but I heard a car door and it was coming from a fair distance. I also heard a sound of an engine starting up, which is why I was not sure if it was a figment of imagination."

"Not that I doubt you Celine, but how do you know it was an SUV?" asked Ryan.

"Because when it drove away there was a street light that shown over it. It drove through the light very quickly though, that's why I'm not completely sure of myself. I was not sure about this but like you said it was best to call Horatio to inform him incase it would be related…" Celine said.

So once more they all reviewed their information but without any success the three CSI were still unable to find a lead in the case.

After finishing their pizza, they decided maybe it was best they catch some Zs since the morning would come quickly and they would have a lot of work to do since they had decided to go visit Eric at the hospital before going to work. They wanted to find out more on Eric's health hoping they would not have terrible news to announce to Horatio.

In the meantime at the hospital they managed to get another machine working for Eric who seemed to be doing pretty good according to the reports.

Doctor Mike had decided he was going to do the x-rays first thing in the morning to make sure everything was fine with Eric and with luck he'd be able to get out in a couple day's on the conditions that he would be on sick leave for a while and does not work till he is fully healed.

Eric was still sleeping with a slight smile on his face. He was dreaming of Celine and him on there _big date_. He knew he was going to get her by the end of that night. He was just not expecting to ask her this way but as long as she accepted what difference did it really make? Maybe she will be able to take care of him, he chuckled and woke up but he instantly went back to sleep since he could now let the medicine do its job and didn't have to fight the pain no more.

The three CSI decided they would all get up early in the morning and head out to the hospital to check on Eric before going to work hoping they would not have a terrible news to announce to Horatio.

_**Will they be able to get a lead? Will the information they gathered up, would be enough to help the night crew to save Eric? Will Eric make it through the night or is he still in danger? You will soon find out in the next chapter. Please read and review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Note: As always I do not own anything besides the story!! Thank you to fowlgirl9, MaryMagdalen and sneakyepie22 for your review's they have been greatly appreciated and I hope you will like this chapter!! Thank you to Celine also to be my co-writer!!**_

**_Eric's Confession_**

Eric had successfully survived the night and was for now clear of any possible death.

After Eric woke up, the doctor made a quick check up to make sure everything was ok so they could proceed with the x-rays to make sure Eric had no broken ribs or any serious internal injury.

"How are you feeling today Mr. Delko?" asked Dr. Mike.

"Well I'm sore but hopefully I'm not any worse." Eric answered.

"Well, we will be proceeding with some x-rays this morning to make sure you have no serious internal injuries. We will send over a wheelchair, I do not think it is a good idea for you to try walking. You had a serious injury and you are very lucky to be alive so I do not want to rush into anything."

So they proceeded with a wheelchair and left for x-rays.

In the meantime Ryan, Celine and Calleigh woke up and ate a quick breakfast, then headed to the hospital so they could get an update on Eric.

Once at the hospital, they rushed in and ask for Eric's doctor and waited patiently when a nurse informed them he was currently busy with a patient but told them he shouldn't be long.

After what seemed forever Dr. Mike came in the waiting room and recognized the three CSI of the night before and greeted them with a smile on his face.

"Great news folks, your friend Eric is and will stay alive."

Then he turned towards Celine and explained, "last night, the machine stopped and we'd thought we had lost him, it was because a wire connected to both Eric and the machine, was pulled from the machine. So I connected it back to the machine and it went dead, the machine was malfunctioning anyway. Now he is connected to a newer machine and tested twice to make sure it's working perfectly."

They all sighed of relieved being happy their friend was still alive. Ryan draped an arm on Celine's shoulders and giving it a squeeze. She was relived and glad that Eric was ok. They all were. They were all tired from the night before. Ryan and Celine sat down and Calleigh stayed standing. Ryan still had an arm on Celine's shoulders and she laid her head on his arm and closed her eyes.

Calleigh informed Ryan and Celine she appreciated what they did for her last night but she would like to go say a quick hi to Eric, after getting the approval of visitors from Dr. Mike and then she had to jet to work because her shift started a little earlier than Ryan and Celine's.

In the meantime, Ryan took Celine's hand pulled her up into his arms and hugged her real tight knowing she was overwhelmed of emotion. Then he gently took her face in his hand and gave her a soft kiss. After their kiss broke apart, he hugged her tight once more whispering in her ear "I love you Celine".

Celine could not believe what she just had heard! She lifted her face from his warm, muscular, comfortable chest. She looked straight into Ryan's eyes and saw sincerity in his eyes and said to him "I love you too." Then they kissed again but more passionately this time.

They broke off their kiss just before Calleigh came to say they were free to go see Eric. Celine offered Ryan to go first because she had some serious thinking to do knowing what would be the topic Eric would be talking about once she saw him.

Ryan wasn't in the room very long, he just wanted to tell Eric how good it was to know he was feeling better and to stop dying all the time. He wished him better and that he would kick his ass, once Eric's out of that bed for almost getting himself killed twice. This brought back Eric's humor.

Once Celine went in the room, she jokingly asked Eric if everything was wired and plugged in properly. Eric's happiness went a level up once more at the comment and then just lost his look in Celine's beautiful gold eyes.

"Well Delko, I am damn relieved you're not dying." She took a sip of the coffee in her travel mug. "You know, it would have been extremely wrong, on your part, to have stood me up on our night out!! Although, it would have saved me the trouble on what to wear and what to do with my hair," she said with a pout.

Eric just rolled his eyes and called her a smart ass, which made Celine giggle.

"Seriously though Delko, I'm glad you're feeling better and you're not dead. You scared the shit out of us!! "Oh and one more thing" she said taking another sip of coffee.

"Yeah?" he said

"Thank you for looking at me like a normal human being…on my first day, you sort of creped me out with the way you just kept looking at me. Just don't stare at me like you did that day, ever again" she said hoping he would take her seriously this time. Then, with a smile, she said, "Including my ass…at least, not at work anyway."

"I apologized Celine, it's not every day a, pretty and intelligent looking girl like you, starts working as a CSI and becomes my co-worker." he said blushing noticing she was shining a big smile his way.

It was Celine's turn to roll her eyes. She did not know what he was saying. _I'm not that pretty am I?_ She thought to herself. And then she started to blush.

"Well this _pretty and intelligent looking girl _has some work to do if you don't mind. Ryan and I are splitting _your_ shift. Just because we offered and were being nice, it doesn't reduce the amount of work we have to do, so you take care of yourself." She pointed Eric's way. "Once and only once, your better, we _will _plan that night out as long our deal is still sealed." she said giving him a light hug.

"Alright pretty, you take care too. And don't worry, I'll see you real soon" Eric said.

Eric could not believe he just admitted his feelings to Celine. He was not sure how she felt but was hoping she would admit how she felt eventually. Maybe even on their date.

He was proud of himself for getting a date with such a different girl then his normal taste. He had feelings for her that he had never felt for other girls, and he was hoping that she had them too.

Celine knew she needed to talk with Ryan. She needed to and _fast_. Eric was not going to give-up easily on her and she needed Ryan's help to let Eric know her heart was already taken without breaking his. She didn't want to make Ryan jealous in anyway because Ryan was_ the_ one for her _not_ Eric.

"Hey Ryan," she said on there way to the lab.

"What's up smiley?"

"You think Horatio will let us have lunch together today? I want to discuss the conversation I had with Eric at the hospital. I need your help. I would prefer to discuss it before we go home tonight because once we get to your place I'll have other things in mind." she said with a grin her face.

"I'll see what I can think up, sweetheart," he said smiling. "Either way I promise you we will not be having this talk tonight," he said smiling at her.

"Great! Thanks babe" she said giving him a peck on the cheek since he was driving.

_**How will Ryan react once Celine repeats the conversation she had with Eric?? Especially once he finds out Eric still has a crush on his girl?? Read the next chapter to find out in the next chapter!! Please read and review.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Note: Thanks to all of you who appreciate the story!! Hope you'll like this chapter, I do not own anyone in the story, I only own the story itself and thank you as always Celine to be my co-writer, I hope you love the story!! Good chance's chapter 10 will be posted today, if not tomorrow(Celine cuts me no slack loll) so make sure you check it out later to know what will happen next!! Enjoy!!_**

_**The Confession of Alistair and Julian**_

In the meantime at MDPD headquarters, two men walked in the building and ask the receptionist to speak with the "chief" of the station because of personal matters.

The receptionist politely invited the two men to sit while she would page the lieutenant and informed the two that Lieutenant would meet with them soon.

The two men (who were too busy whispering and reviewing their reason for coming here) never noticed her taking notes of what they were saying. They seemed very suspicious to her. She even sat them in chairs that the video surveillance would catch them on video.

When Horatio finally came he stopped and asked the secretary who was asking for him, then noticed what she was doing. Without saying a word Horatio read what she had noted "look suspicious as they ask for the "chief" of this place so taking every information I can about the two men."

Horatio nodded to her in approval with a small smile on his face.

"Good day gentleman, my name is Lieutenant Caine, how may I assist you today?"

"Well Lieutenant, it appears here my father is worried of a slight accident that would have happened last night. My father here felt the importance to report it because he was part of the scene but felt obligated to leave to help the poor victim. Afraid this one would die" the younger of the two said about the other.

"Are you referring to the hit and run of my CSI who is now in the hospital?" Horatio said with a bothered and slightly upset tone.

"I guess so sir" he replied.

"Well, gentleman, why don't we proceed talking in my office and we shall further discuss this shall we?"

"Certainly Lieutenant" replied Julian.

So Horatio lead the way to the interrogating room wondering what would this conversation was all about and if it would lead to anything for the case.

"You see Lieutenant" Alistair said, "I had a problem with my car and a gentleman was driving by and ask me if I needed any help. Being a Good Samaritan, he offered to look inside my hood to see what could possibly be wrong with my car and ask me to fire her up. Not knowing the breaks were loose on my car I did as he told me and the car drove him over.

Unable to do anything I informed the man I hit that I would go look for help and when I came back with my son he was already gone…"

"You see Lieutenant, my father here is afraid of being charged of a Hit and Run when all he wanted to do, was save this good man's life who was nice enough to stop and assist my father who unfortunately didn't have a phone with him. My father went looking for a house or anyone who could be of assistance to save the life of this man. So there for he should be thanked for his courage and not charged for Hit and Run." Julian said.

"You see Lieutenant when I saw the police, I was afraid they would bring me in jail till I bailed out, so I panicked. Thought that since the ambulance was there, they would take of him…I apologize Lieutenant," said Alistair.

"Well for now we will leave it as it is and we will get back to you if my CSI is pressing any charges. This might go to court, so do not be surprise if you receive a letter.

In the meantime you are both free to go but you are not authorized to leave Miami incase we need to contact you again." Horatio said.

This went better than I ever imagined thought Julian and Alistair.

In the meantime Ryan and Celine were having lunch together because things were slow and Calleigh had decided to go visit Eric since they were pretty much done most of the work.

"HE SAID WHAT?" yelled Ryan in the break room.

"He said something like:" Celine changed her voice to sound low like a guy, "it's not every day a nice looking girl like you is hired at my work." She brought back her voice to normal saying "I can't really remember the rest of it since it didn't mean anything to me in that kind of way" Celine said to Ryan.

"I'm sorry Celine I did not mean to yell at you…I was just…shocked."

"No worries," she replied. "It made you jealous, not shocked" she muttered.

"Excuse me Smiley?"

"I didn't say anything," she said with an innocent smile. "Look, don't get mad but I'm still going out with him. Don't worry, I do _not_ have the same feelings as he has for me towards him." She swung her hands up as a motion of surrender. "Trust me babe, you have nothing to worry about…my heart belongs to _you _and_ you_ _only_!It's _you _I love and _not_ anyone else. I may break his heart but I'm sure he'll understand and will eventually move on."

"Well you sure know what you're doing smiley!!" "Just be careful!! I can talk to him if need to be and _no worries_, I'll be nice to him."

Celine got up and gave Ryan a big hug and then kissed him to prove him he was the one for her and he had no worries over Delko.

Ryan could _not _believe Delko just admitted to Celine he basicallyhad feelings for _her_. He was happy Celine didn't felt that way but couldn't help but think she was playing a dangerous game and he had to keep his eyes opened on Delko because there was no way he was going to take her from him, not this time.

**_Will Ryan need to have a talk with Eric or will Celine be able to get him "off her back"?? Read the next chapter and find out how it goes with Celine and Eric's "Big Date"!! Please read and review…_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Note: I do not own any character, only the story. Thank you everyone for your review they have been greatly appreciated!! Thank you Celine to be my co-writer and sorry everyone for taking so long to get this chapter out I will try my best to have the next one up as soon as I can. My co-writer is in school so it will take longer to have the chapter's up.**_

_**The Return of Eric and his "Big Date" with Celine**_

It now has been a couple weeks since Eric's accident and he was now back to work. He was hoping he could set up a date and time with Celine to go out on that date like she had promised him.

Horatio was thinking about what Alistair and Julian were saying the other day and decided now Eric was back it was time to have a meeting with him. He wanted to know if perhaps telling him what he was told could refresh his memory, maybe remember information he may have forgotten.

Horatio also asked the head of the night shift for this meeting since it was their case, so Horatio called Jake.

Jake arrived at the MDPD unit and walked in and went straight for Horatio's office.

"Mr. Berkley," Horatio said. "I want to thank you for coming on such short notice. I wanted to discuss some information that could put a lead on the investigation regarding Eric. You're the head of that investigation so I thought this should be told to you first."

"Sounds good to me Horatio. Hopefully this will lead somewhere."

After Horatio told both Eric and Jake about the visit of the two possible suspects, Eric confirmed that only one of the two was actually who he said he was and that was exactly how the so called 'accident' happened and found it very strange someone would come and admit having done a hit and run.

Eric denied Alistair informing him he would be going to look for help. He does remember vaguely what had happened but had a strong feeling Alistair was not being completely honest.

"I did remember I was in a lot of pain and heard another male voice screaming: The girl isn't here let's go, and that's when everything went blank… then I felt Celine Squeezing my hand, telling me to stay conscious." Eric said.

"Well here's a good description of the two guy's Eric and Jake," Horatio said.

"Nicole, our receptionist, informed me they looked quite suspicious when they arrived and ask to speak with the "chief" so she got the surveillance cameras to get a closer look. She also wrote down what she was able to understand when they were talking," he said handling the guys a sheet of paper with the detail's of the two men.

Eric remembered Alistair but did not remember Julian since he's never seen him. He said he was not sure of what to do, he would like to wait before charging Alistair for hit and run and see if what they can get.

After everything was dealt with, they all agreed to keep in touch and Eric promised his boss and Jake if anything he would remember he'd be in touch with them.

On that note, Eric went to look for Celine because he knew her shift was almost over. The meeting with Horatio and Jake had taken pretty much all day and Eric was only supposed to work a small shift for some time till he is fully recovered.

"Hey there, cutie." he said to Celine.

Celine, _who had her back turned to Eric but recognized the voice _rolled her eyes then turn around with a smile on her face and greeted him back.

"I was wondering if, um… If you're not too busy, we could maybe um, talk about our night out?"

He had no clue why he was so nervous all of a sudden. It seemed much easier in the hospital.

"Sure. Is tonight good for you?" she asked. _Since Ryan is working a later shift than me I might as well do something, _she thought.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? I'm pretty sure I'm the one asking you out Miss Wetherly." He said with a goofy smile on his face. "I'm joking, sounds good to me. So, do you think going out for a nice dinner tempts your mind?"

"I think it definitely does," she replied. "Where are you going to take me?"

"Do you like Italian food? I know a good place where they serve the best and most squisito Italian food. I guess it's my way of saying thank you for what you did for me."

"Well, look at you, M. Italian, talking some Italian." She teased him and he gave a small laugh. "I goda gi Italian food very much." she said with a smile. "Ok, well then, I have to get ready at my place. Let's say we meet here back in an hour?"

"Yeah sounds great."

"As long as you remember our deal that we made at the hospital, then am I getting into your car." she said.

"What deal are you talking about? I don't recall ever making a deal," Eric said trying to keep his serious.

Celine had her eyes wide opened and went to open her mouth when Eric started laughing and that's when she realized his humoristic personality was cute.

"I'm going to go get ready now if you want me to be back on time," she said laughing.

After they both left, Eric still laughing, Celine found Ryan and explained to him that she was going on her night out with Eric tonight. She told Ryan that after, she would pick him up and they could spend the night at his place.

Ryan had a worried face but before he could say anything Celine decided to give him a wild passionate kiss, which made Ryan's stomach flip, to tell him that everything is going to be fine. He was theonly _one_ for her and he had _nothing_ to worry about.

"Well you have fun Smiley," he said. "Love you," he said kissing her.

"Love you too, Babe. I'll see you later tonight!" she replied.

Eric was surprised Celine accepted to go out with him. He also went home. He took a nice, warm shower, then changed and put his favorite cologne; it was the one his father gave him when he turned 21. He hasn't used that cologne since he emptied his first one, too expensive. But he bought and was using a new one just for her. He had hopes for the night after dinner but if there was no possibility of it tonight, there is always the next nights to come.

Eric was nervous and didn't know why. He just isn't the type to make a big deal out of a date but she was just different from the other girls. She meant something to him, not the other girls.

_Celine was a bit nervous and she knew Ryan was very nervous. She informed him there was nothing to be jealous about. She'd be back in his arms in a bit because she had no intention of any romance happening between her and Delko. Beside she wanted to come back on time to pick up Ryan at the lab._

_**What's going to happen on Eric and Celine's big date? Will Eric be able to persuade Celine he is the one for her and make her forget about Wolf without knowing the two of them are dating?**__**Read the next chapter to find out what's happening on Eric and Celine's Big Date. Hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Note: As always I do not own anything beside the story Note: As always I do not own anything beside the story. Thank you to all of you who take's time to read and to review the story and thank you Celine to be my co-writer._**

**_Eric on his "Big Date" with Celine_**

Eric met Celine at the lab and then headed to his favorite Italian restaurant. It was a great place to eat and since she was new to the city, it would be the perfect place to bring her. _Hell she might even like it as much as I do and she can join me some other times after tonight,_ Eric convinced himself.

They made little conversation in the car. Eric explained to her the meeting he had with Horatio and Jake today and Celine listened in intrigued on what he was saying, frowning.

"What's that look for, am I boring you or something?" he asked her.

"No," she said smiling.

"I was thinking, who was that girl the mystery guys were talking about, they mentioned a girl, they were looking for some girl… I'm wondering whom they could possibly be talking about? I mean, there's you and there's Cal. Cal has been at work, and then she heads home. What about you? Having any problems with anyone? I swear if anyone is bothering, I will kick his or her ass to Madaga-"

"Not that I know of" she giggled.

"Well we're finally here, the home of most tremendous Italian food." he said laughing.

They went in and she couldn't help but to think of the first date she had with Ryan since he had opened her the door and Eric didn't.

"Mmmmmm," She shut her eyes and took in the yummy aroma. "It smells great! Now I'm starving. Let's go in and find a table." Celine said.

"That's how I am every time I come here." Eric chuckled.

The restaurant had a tropical look, even for a totally Italian restaurant; there was no getting past the Miami look, ever. Their table was on the patio, which was on the beach. All the furniture was very modern, even had a New York style to it. Lights were dim and the sun was down. It was now the Miami nightlife coming out to go clubbing, partying, drinking and having fun.

Celine looked at the menu and ordered her favorite Italian meal…Cannelloni, Caesar Salad to start and a Piña Colada to fill in the mood.

Eric ordered his favorite meal…Lasagna, Bruschetta and a cola and rum.

"So how do you like Miami so far?" Eric asked Celine.

"I love it, it's such a beautiful place." She answered. Keeping it simple, not wanting to ramble on. "So I heard you have a big family," she continued conversation with Eric.

Eric chuckled and started talking about him and how he nearly lost his sister Marisol due to cancer but that she was now ok.

"You two seem pretty close."

"Well she is the _not so much of a pain in the ass_ of my sisters." he said laughing. "Now how about you?" he asked her.

"Well I just graduated not long ago and was always fascinated in the domain which is why I took the course at the university. I was told the MDPD was the best place to work, so I took the course here and applied for a job. I'm glad I did now because I have met a lot of nice and wonderful people and the team is fabulous. You guys are awesome to work with and it makes things easier _and_ Ryan is a _great_ teacher." She said with a big smile on her face.

"So how come a girl like you is on a date with a 'player' like me tonight and not out with some rich, smart other guy?" Eric asked her teasingly.

"Well I had no plans for tonight, besides I had promised _you_ I would go out with you some night. I am a woman of my word," she said laughing.

"So umm are you seeing someone?"

"I sure am," she said with a smile on her face but then she saw the disappointment in his face. "It does not mean we cannot be good friends and go out once and a while as friends and maybe even double date sometimes…" she added.

"I noticed someone at the lab that had their eyes on you, but you don't seem to notice or you don't seem sure you want to notice…"

"I think I know who you're talking about, but when you came in I figured I'd have a chance with you…I do like Calleigh also just I like you too and maybe more. And I thought you might have the same feelings for me and if we went out, we would discover what we think of each other" he said blushing.

"Eric you're so sweet," she said smiling. "I'm sorry but my heart is taken and nothing can change the feelings I have for that special someone," she added.

We'll see, Eric was thought, I can charm your heart better than he ever can, missy…I can make you mine by the end of the night or my name isn't Eric Delko!

They finished eating and the night was still young, so Eric suggested bringing Celine dancing and he was hoping she'd fall into place, right in his arms while dancing. Hoping her mind would take a step back and her heart will realize that he was the only one meant for her, not this other guy.

They were going to learn the Cha-cha. Eric had it all planed out: a lot of body touching, that would drive her crazy once she'd realize how good it felt to be in _his_ arms, touching _his_ body, not this _other_ guy. He was even _hoping_ to end the night with a kiss, maybe even more.

Unfortunately, dancing did not go according to the plan that Eric had in mind but the night was not over yet.

"Care for some delicious ice cream on the way back?" he suggested.

"Back to English I see." Celine sent him a wink. "Sounds good to me"

They stopped for ice cream, and Eric ordered himself a Piña Colada flavor, and for Celine, Chocolate Mocha flavor.

Celine took a long, tasty lick from her cone. When she pulled away, a smudge of ice cream stuck to her nose, which made Eric laugh.

Celine, not knowing she had ice cream on her nose, was wondering why Eric was laughing so much, till he finally calmed down some and wiped the ice cream of her nose, showed her, then she licked it off his finger.

_Damn those chocolate eyes that melt when he smiles, _Celine thought. She had never seen Eric so close to her face and he was not bad looking _at all_. _Off course he isn't Ryan but he is hot, although Ryan is adorably handsome._

Eric noticed Celine was lost in his eyes and started looking at her lips, wanting a taste them luscious lips. He gently moved inches closer towards her but she slowly backed off.

"I'm sorry Eric I can't do that," she said. She honestly didn't want to, but she committed to Ryan. "I told you I have a boyfriend. I really didn't mean for you to get the wrong impression."

"It's my bad," he replied. "I just taught you wanted to…I mean, I'm sorry… Um, let's just head back. I'll drop you at the lab and let's pretend none of this ever happened." he said, heading down.

Celine felt bad but didn't know what to say so just let it slide.

So they got back in the car and he dropped her off at the lab.

"I actually had a good time tonight, Eric," she told him.

"I did too. Thank you for going out with me." he said, walking her to the doors.

"It was fun. Plus I got a free driver to bring me back here safely." She nudged him with her elbow and he smiled back. "I'll see you tomorrow at work," she then hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself cutie, I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

Celine walked in and called Ryan to let him know she was back and was wondering where he was. She had a lot to tell him. She knew he would be mad that Eric had tried to kiss her but would be glad to hear she had controlled herself and backed away.

_Celine thought that Ryan might go and talk to Eric especially after what happened or if it happens again, which she doubts, since Eric should know better than to flirt and mess around with another man's girlfriend._

**_What will be Ryan's reaction when he finds out Eric almost kissed his girlfriend? Will he be mad at Eric? One thing for sure Ryan would not be a happy CSI when he would find out. What is going to happened next? You will need to read and find out in the next chapter…or the one after. Can't give the punch out now can I? Please read and review. _**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Note: This chapter contains coarse language which is why the story is rated M at the beginning in the review. I had written this chapter last night but mistakenly did not email it to Celine and it got lost after my computer was shut off at work loll. Thank you everyone for your review I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and thank you again Celine for your participation to the story._**

_**The Stalker…**_

During the date, Celine and Eric did not know but they were being followed. Julian and Alistair were driving around hoping to find that girl they were looking for when they finally spotted her with that guy again at the Italian restaurant.

Alistair decided that it was Julian's turn, since the guy he ran over hadn't seen Julian yet.

Alistair called a cab and was on his way to the cottage and made sure to remind Julian to keep his cell phone on the whole time after he leaves.

"We need to get her father, and this time… she will not run away. This bitch has to pay for what she did to us." Julian said.

"Just be careful. Don't do anything for now, keep your eyes open and see if you can follow them. Keep tabs on them, we want this plan to work, alright?"

Julian just nodded.

Return to the past…

_She was their drug supplier and she never until now screwed them for their money. She had taken their money and never came back with the drugs._

_One day they had seen her with that guy. They were afraid she was going to rat them out because they new that guy was a cop._

_They did not want to kill her, at least not yet; they wanted simply to give her the fright of her life and to make her learn a hard lesson. Don't fuck around with the wrong people or you'll get fucked with. Plain and simple!_

_They figure, if they would have ran the car over that guy, the girl would of come out of the car running to him, go help the guy and then, they would of snatched her. But their plan was ruined because she was already gone. _

_They had hoped she had not seen what had happened but to be on the safe side, they decided to go to the police station; they were anticipating that making believe the breaks let go on the car, they would not charge Alistair._

_So far it did not seem like any witnesses had been over to the station to provide with their statement so they were, so far, on the safe side, for now. _

Alistair was lost in his thoughts when his cell phone rang. It was Julian.

"Father, I have a lead, she work's at the police station, the one we were at the other day".

"This is more serious than I thought. You've done very well, son. Revenge will just be more fun for us," Alistair said with an evil laugh.

Once this bitch is mine she will have her life ruined. No Cops can work if they are drug dealers and I will make sure she loses her job, her friends, her family and her life; Alistair thought with a grin on his face.

What they did not know was that Celine was not the girl they were looking for but happened to look very much like the girl they had a past with.

Celine has no idea who those two guys are and has no clue that she might be in serious danger at the moment because there are two men out there who _think_ she use to be there drug dealer.

**_Is Celine is danger? Will they realize Celine is NOT the girl they are looking for? Read more to find out what's going to happen with Celine. Don't forget to review please._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Note: Coarse language in this chapter also and as always I do not own anything but the story. Thank you for your review everyone and thank you Celine for being the co writer you do an awesome job!!**_

_**Planning to Act Soon...**_

Celine found Ryan in the lab in no time. Lucky for her, he was pretty much done work and the night was just starting so there was plenty of time to be together.

"Hey smiley," Ryan said. "How was your _big date_ with Delko?"

"Hey. Jealous?" then she stuck her tongue out at him and giggled.

"You _know _what I told you about that young lady: stick it back in!" He pushed her nose and stuck her tongue back in her mouth. "I could get the wrong impression," he said grinning.

With that she simply gave him a wild passionate kiss.

"Seriously though, my _date _with Eric really wasn't that bad, he is a very nice guy. Only he, um… He tried to kiss me once but I backed off so he wouldn't. I told him I was in a relationship with someone and he apologized to me and never tried again. Please don't get mad at him," she said in a hurry.

"He did _what _to you?" Ryan said loosing his temper.

"You heard me babe. I told him I didn't mind being good friends and beside, I informed him he has a pair of eyes on him. I just don't know if he knew or simply ignored the fact someone is attracted to him."

"You told him that?" Ryan said laughing. "Calleigh would thank you if she'd know or would either yell at you" Ryan said.

"Well Eric told me he knew about how Calleigh feels for him. He just thought my feelings for him were the same he had for me." Celine answered. "I also told him I wouldn't mind going out as friends sometimes or we could even double date. You know, I think it would be fun."

"Well, right now," Ryan wrapped both arms around her waist "I'm done work. We could go for a walk on the beach, who knows what the stars have reserved for us this time?" Ryan asked.

"Sound's good to me, baby." she replied.

Ryan was lost in his thoughts while driving to the beach. Once at the beach, they decided they needed to talk. It hasn't been long since Ryan and Celine were dating, but he wanted to know what she was expecting of him and of life in general. He was crazy about her and was hoping someday he would end up marrying her and have a family. Desiring to live his whole life right by her side.

Life was perfect for the two of them right now and he was wondering if he would ask her to move in with him that night, what would she think or say. Lately, she was never at her place unless she was picking things she needed for the mornings or nights to come.

"What are you thinking about Wolverine?" she asked him trying not to laugh.

"Hey! You know not to call me 'Wolverine' unless...oh never mind." Ryan gave up and grinned.

"Better, because we're past the first date and I am sooooo aloud call you that."

Ryan and Celine were having too much fun talking and laughing to notice they were being followed.

_In the meantime..._

"Father," Julian said on the phone. "I have a lead on them again but it seems to be a different guy. I'll let you know once I find where they're heading and we can try to catch that bitch. It don't look like we have time for a plan."

"All right son you do that and I'll be on alert for your call. Whatever you do son, _do not _loose sight of them. We waited long enough; I don't want to loose her again. That fucken bitch is mine and she will pay for what she did," Alistair said.

_**What is going to happened next? Will Ryan be able to save the love of his life or will the bad guy's catch her before Ryan can do anything? Read the next chapter and you will soon find out. Please read and review.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Note: There is coarse language in this chapter, hope you enjoy the story so far. Thank you to everyone who takes time to read and review the story. Celine, thank you for being the co-writer and hope you'll like this chapter…at least one specific part of it. I do not own anything but the story. _**

**_An Attempt to Kidnap Celine_**

Celine and Ryan were going to the beach; it was a very nice night. Before they went to the beach, they stopped quickly at Ryan's house to change into their bathing suits.

Ryan was wearing a white, tight, T-shirt and a pair of orange short with white trimming. Celine loved everything on him, his T-shirt was almost too tight and the shorts made his ass look so yummy.

Celine was wearing a cute black and white, polka dot bikini top and a yellow bikini bottom bikini. It fit her exceptionally, according to Ryan; it shows off how beautiful she is and her ass looked so well in her bathing suit. They made sure they had everything they needed; towels, ect.

Once at the beach, Ryan decided it was too nice out to wear his shirt so he decided to take it off.

Celine has still _never _seen Ryan shirtless and could not help but look at him. He looked so hot, so sexy, and so handsome, so damn everything. She just could not take her eyes of that lean, muscular body of his. Her face felt warm and red. Her mouth just dropped to her feet.

Ryan couldn't help but laugh when he seen the reaction on his girlfriend's face. _That's my Smiley, _he thought.

"Smiley, are you ok?" Ryan asked Celine laughing.

"Huh? Umm sorry…yeah…umm, swimming now? I'm sorry but this is the first time I see you shirtless and babe, you have a smoking body!" she just blurted out, her face all red.

"Well thank you Smiley. You're very gorgeous in that bikini too. If you'd only knew what is going on in my mind right now" he said grinning.

"Alright swim time," she said looking away.

Ryan chased Celine into the blue ocean and they splashed their way to the deeper part and swam around. But, after a while, they swam back to the sandy beach and sat down on their towels and just talked.

They talked about everything and anything they wanted to know about each other or just at random. And as Ryan wanted, they talked about what they expected out of life and how Celine liked hers, now that she was used to do the job and the people she was working with and against.

Ryan decided to once and for all ask Celine the big question. Ok not _the _big question but it was still a pretty large one. Sure, it had only been a short time they've known each other but they were pretty much inseparable now. He was sure things would be easier and their relationship would grow and be a lot more enjoyable if they shared the same home.

Ryan grabbed Celine's hand, turned towards her as she looked back at him, and asked " Celine, how would you like to move in with me? You have been staying with me since the first time we've met and I think you should move in because I sure don't want you to leave."

"Oh Ryan, I would _love_ to move in with you!" she said hugging him real tight and then giving him a delightful kiss.

"It would be too lonely if I would have to go home alone. When do I start moving in?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"Well, we can move some of your stuff tonight and then we can do what you desire the rest of the night. I would want nothing more but to spend the night with you in my arms." he said.

"Ryan, you're the best," she said hugging him once more.

"Well I guess we should head home and change. Then we can get stuff moved," he said.

Once they were changed and dried off, they headed over to Celine's apartment; still not knowing Julian was following them.

Julian was waiting for the moment the guy left the girl's side and in a blink of an eye he would snatch that bitch that fucked his father and him over in the past and bring her to his father to deal with her.

Not long after Ryan, was outside packing Celine's stuff in his car.

Meanwhile, Julian sneaked in the house and hid in the first room he could find, hoping he would be able to snatch her quickly as she walked by. He noticed she was bringing all the stuff outside while the guy she was with was packing it in the car.

Finally, after what seemed like forever to Julian, the guy she was with finally came in and the girl said to the guy _while going out _that they were all done. She stayed outside to add the last bit of stuff in the back seat of the car.

Julian quickly and quietly stepped outside and grabbed Celine by the waste with a hand on her mouth making sure she wouldn't bite him (which he doubted because she'd probably think it was the guy she was with).

Celine suddenly felt someone grabbing her, she thought it was Ryan but when that person put a hand on her mouth she was wondering why Ryan would do such a thing.

She was suddenly dragged out and she couldn't bite that person and couldn't fight him either, so once he let go of her, she'll try to attempt to hurt him as badly as she could then run back into Ryan's arms, let him protect her.

_**What is going to happen with Celine who is now in the hand's of Julian? Will he be able to drag her in his car? Will Ryan come out of the house on time to rescue her? Read the next chapter to find out. Please review.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Note: I do not own any of the CSI or character. Thank you for your review's, I hope you like this chapter and a big thank you to Celine for sharing your co-writing skills with me._**

**_So Close, Yet So Far, Better Luck Next Time…_**

Ryan did not know Celine was being kidnapped until he walked outside and couldn't find Celine anywhere, then, he heard her screaming.

She was squirming from the arms of an older man, trying to escape.

The old man did not appear to be familiar to Ryan, but he had no time for recognition, too worried about his love.

Instantly, Ryan had his badge on hip and gun in hand (he never goes anywhere without having them close) and screamed "Miami Dade Police, let the girl go and put your hand where I can see them. I have a gun and I _will _shoot if you do not obey."

Celine used that moment to try and get away. She scratched the kidnapper then kicked him as hard she could right in the "bells". She was hoping that way she could get some of the mystery man's DNA, then catch the guy and find out who he is. The old man yelped in pain. Ryan ran behind him and once more told him to put his hands where he could see them.

Celine meanwhile ran to her car where she found a pair of handcuffs and ran back to Ryan who had is gun pointed out in the back of the old guy who finally decided to put his hands up.

Ryan informed him he was under arrest and with precaution; Celine helped pull the guy to his feet, and cuffed him. Ryan told him his rights.

"Sir you are under arrest, you have a right to remain silence, and anything you say or do will be used against you, understand?"

The man just ignored what Ryan was telling him. He was just hoping his father would not call.

As if his father couldn't read his mind, he decided to call to see what was taking him so long. Hearing a phone beeping in the man's pocket, Ryan left the phone as it was and called Horatio to let him know of the situation. He then called Jake and left the rest of the work to him.

Even the night crew was very happy to hear Celine was not injured and that she had managed to get some DNA for them. It would make their job a whole lot easier.

After everything was dealt with, Ryan took Celine in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Are you ok, Smile?" he asked her.

"I'm a bit shaken up, but I'll be fine. I'm just glad to be back in _your_ arms. Could we just head home?" she replied him.

"Well, here comes Jake. If we hurry, we might not have to deal with him tonight. I wouldn't ask for anything more than to spend the night with you in my arms, baby." Ryan answered her.

"I love you Ryan."

"I love you to Babe and I'm glad you're safe." Ryan said then kissed her with zeal.

He went and walked Celine to her side of the car and gently closed the door for her and then went to his side while she opened the door for him. They then headed to their home. Yes,_ their_ home because starting right now, it was _their_ home not just Ryan's anymore.

**_Are they going to find Alistair and have him and Julian behind the bar? Will Julian confess everything or will he refuse to say anything at all? Are Horatio, Eric, Jake and Jessie (the receptionist at the MDPD) will be able to recognized Julian from the tape they made with the security cameras? Read and you may soon find out… loll. Do not forget to click on the Review button…you know you want to submit a review loll._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Note: This chapter is also rated M for Mature…you will see why as you read. As always I do not own any of the character's only the story. Thank you all who read my story. A special thank you to Celine my co-writer and I am once again dedicating this chapter to her…I hope this has enough "action" for you my friend…I know you will love this chapter and it will be certainly your favorite one or one of your favorite.**_

**_Can't get enough…_**

Ryan and Celine were pretty quiet on there way home. They were both lost in the past of what had just happened. Ryan could not believe he came so close to loose the love of his life; he was not sure what he would have done if he had lost her.

Once they reached the house, they quickly unpacked the car.

"Leave everything in the spare room Celine." Ryan told her. "I am planning on spending a nice, romantic night with you and no, packing is not included… unless you'de rather unpack" he said grinning.

"Well… describe your planned nice, romantic night and maybe, I might not want to unpack," she said grinning at her turn.

On that note, Ryan put his arms around Celine and gently kissed her like he never kissed her before.

Once their kiss broke, Celine looked into Ryan's eyes and said "Nah, I still want to unpack for the night, Wolverine." She said trying to keep a serious face. She seemed to notice she had hurt his feelings.

Ryan opened his mouth to say something but closed it again speechless.

Celine at that moment could not keep a serious face and burst out laughing. Ryan's face was priceless, surprised and confused.

"You really think I would skip a _romantic_ night with you to do some lame unpacking?" she asked Ryan.

"Well…ya' never know…I guess, you did fool me, pretty good." he said smiling.

So, he smoothly kissed her once more but this time with even more passion.

Celine could feel more than just fireworks and she was eagerly thinking Ryan was feeling the same…

She knew it was going to be one special night when Ryan gently grabbed her hand after locking the door, then, they both went upstairs in their room.

Once in the room Ryan gently laid her on the bed and position himself one leg on each side of her supporting himself still kissing her overpoweringly.

It seemed to be; the more they kiss, the more passion they felt. He quickly started undressing her and she started undressing him. Then, one thing led to another and they were both making love.

Once they were done, they were laying in each other arms. Celine had her head gently against Ryan's chest hugging him and tracing shapes on his bare chest.

"I could do this all night and all weekend," she declared grinning.

"Well, the night is young and so is the weekend" Ryan said in a very sexy, husky voice.

Celine decided to sit up and covered herself up when she noticed Ryan wouldn't take his eyes of her breast.

Ryan gently kissed her and then thought of asking her the big question hoping it would lead to the answer he wanted.

"What would you tell me if maybe, eventually you'd be Mrs. Wolverine? I know it's only been a few months that we have been together. I am not asking you to marry me now, but only when you're ready. I promise that I will always love you, even if we don't get married or have to wait. A ring means nothing to me. I love you with all my heart and I love you even more now. Promise me you will at least think about it. Today, I almost lost you and it made me realize that I can't live without you. And I promise you, we will get whoever is after you and Eric."

"Ryan. Wow. You know, I love you just as much and I don't need time to think about something I already know and want… I know you're the _only _one for me. I had a good time with Eric, but it's you who I want to spend my life with. I never had _anyone_ make me tingly inside like you do. I want you to make me feel good all the time. I can't get enough of your kisses, your hugs or your love. I want to be with you all my life. I promise to always be by your side as you will be on mine."

And they sealed the deal by making love again all night long and as they both wished all weekend long.

Celine could not have enough or Ryan's love and was wishing the weekend would never end. She was so happy to have him in her life forever; nothing else mattered to her now, as long as she had Ryan by her side.

Ryan on the other hand, also never had anyone making him feel so good. He just loved when Celine was with him and he certainly loves making love to her. He loves hearing her moan his name pleasurably and loved teasing her and kissing her. He just couldn't stop making and proving his love to her. She had a smoking body and he just couldn't keep his eyes or hands or other things, from it when she was around him. He kept dreaming of the day she would allow him to make her feel like she hopefully never did before.

So they made passionate love all night and weekend as they both wanted too.

Meanwhile at the lab, Jake had Celine's kidnaper in the interrogating room.

Jake decided to call Horatio and Eric over so they could listen in, while he did the interrogation and mostly because he just _knew_ this was the same man who came in the other day about his so called father's hit and run episode. Somehow he knew it was no accident what happened to Eric that night and what happened to Celine too…he didn't know why but was hoping to find out pretty soon.

Celine and Ryan decided to take a break and order something to eat. Making love made them a bit hungry since they had not eaten since lunchtime. They were both hoping no one would call them over for any statement this week end because they would be to busy to have time to go.

Both Ryan and Celine received a text message from Jake. The text was short mentioning this was in fact the same guy of the first night he was arrested for now and they did not need to come in to work, he just wanted to inform them and Horatio had decided they could take Monday off to be precautious since the second guy was still out there and could be planning something soon.

Ryan and Celine looked at each other with a big smile on their face knowing this would be the best long week end they both had ever had.

"How bout we just take it easy this weekend and just lay in bed and watch movies. Maybe more? What do you say?" Ryan asks Celine his arms around her waste.

"Sounds good to me…I say we should kill some time before our food gets here" she trailed off. With that, she started kissing Ryan and they both made some more love for the twenty minutes they had to wait.

_**Ryan was the happiest man on earth. He managed to save the love of his life from being kidnapped and had made sweet passionate love to her and would be able to do it all weekend. They had a long week end off because of a psycho on the loose who is trying to harm Celine. He hoped the night shift would catch the asshole soon because he did not like the thought of his girlfriend being in danger. For now she was safe and they would be able to make sweet passionate love all week end long. He would worry about the bad guy(s) on Tuesday for now he had Celine only in his mind. What's going to happen now? Will they be able to trace the phone call to find Alistair? Please read and review.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Note: Rated M for a bit of coarse language. As always I only own the story and nothing else and Celine is my co-writer. Thank you all who takes the time to read and/or review the story I hope you'll like this chapter!!**_

_**And he strikes again but hit the wrong girl…**_

Ryan and Celine had the best weekend! It was now Monday and they still had the extra day to stay in bed and make love all day long, but decided to get dress, the morning, and unpack. They would have the rest of the day to have fun.

They ate breakfast and then started unpacking. It didn't take them long since they could fit a lot of stuff in the second room. Just as they were done, Ryan's phone rang.

"Wolfe," Ryan said.

"Mr. Wolfe, I'm afraid I can not have you or Celine coming in tomorrow either. In fact, why don't you to take the week off including the weekend? We have a lead but we did not find him unfortunately. I don't want to risk either Celine or yourself so soon for reason things could get a lot worse. You do not have to worry, this will not affect your vacation time to neither of you, Mr. Wolf and you will both still be paid. I will make it as if you and Celine were working and if we need you we can always call you or text you for some information."

"Wow H. I don't know what to say… I sure don't want Celine to get hurt or kidnapped once more. I appreciate your offer and I know I have no saying. I do accept it and if ever you need me I will surely give you the help I can provide you."

"That, I have no doubt it Mr. Wolf, now am I mistaken for thinking Celine is not far from you at the moment?"

"No you're not H," Ryan said laughing, "here she is Horatio."

Before Ryan could pass the cell phone over, Horatio spoke one last time.

"I take it your taking good care of her; I don't want anything happening to her. Understood? You are her bodyguard. I'm thinking the incident with Eric was related to Celine's and they are maybe after her."

"Understood. I'm her bodyguard." Ryan said handing his cell phone to Celine.

Horatio explained the same thing he just explained to Ryan. She also offered at anytime they would need her help or have any question she'd be more than happy to help them.

Horatio and his daytime team were not working directly on the case but were helping the night shift with what they could but it was to risky to have his two CSI there for this week at least since things got rough at the beginning of the weekend.

Once Celine was done talking to Horatio making sure he did not need to speak with Ryan, she close the cell phone.

"Well Wolverine, it's our lucky week! You have me all to yourself and I have you all for myself. Now that we're done unpacking…what would you say if we move on to some more fun things? If you know what I mean," she said giving him a wink.

"Well you don't have to tell me twice, Smiley." Ryan answered her.

So they headed to their room where they would once more have some lovable time together, which had became there favorite past time to do ever since they did it Friday night.

After they were done they decided to make some lunch. Celine decided to call Calleigh to find out what she had planned for the night. Celine and Ryan wanted to go out on a double date with her and Delko. She thought maybe the four of them could go out for dinner and discus the case.

After gossiping and chatting with Calleigh, they decided to go eat and then go shoot some pool. While eating Celine informed them what had happened Friday and how Ryan managed to be right on time.

"Guys, I was just clued in on something," Calleigh said. "You guys are dating. That's so wonderful, I am so happy for the both of you! How long have you two been together? Why haven't you told me?" she asks.

"Well, Cal, since the first day she started working with us actually. I ask her out on a date and she gladly accepted." _Ryan's hand secretly entangled into hers; which was under the table, far from Cal and Eric's view_, "and since then, we've been together, unable to get enough of each other. Celine, actually, has just moved in with me. Since Friday, after the incident, I asked her to." Ryan said.

"Yeah you guys got lucky on that one," Eric said. "We know for sure the guy that was over at your place Celine, was Julian. He was one of the two that came to the lab the one who say's the older guy is his father. The night crew went searching for him over at his place where they traced the call but no one was there."

"Well I'm sure they will find him soon, no worries. Meanwhile, you guys have a nice vacation and can do whatever you want. Might as well enjoy it to its fullest." Calleigh told them.

"That, we are sure of, Cal." Celine added with a grin on her face.

Celine felt happy for Eric and Calleigh. They looked very happy. They've been going out for a while now, because _someone_ had pushed Eric to review his real feelings. Eric had feelings for Calleigh to when he misinterpreted Celine's feelings for him as for friendship only and he had followed her advice and asked Calleigh out. To his surprise, she agreed to go out with him.

"So how are you two making out?" Celine ask them.

"Well," Eric said, "I would be making out even better if Mrs. Duquesne here, was not so…oh what's the word I'm looking for," he said making believe he was thinking.

"Watch it Delko…you could be sleeping by yourself, on the couch, for a very longtime." Calleigh said teasing him.

"Damn…you see what I mean? You even tease her she get's offended" Eric said laughing while Calleigh is punching him on the arm.

"Well what do you guys say we leave Calleigh's negativity alone and go play some pool." Ryan said laughing.

"Ryan, you be nice or pay back is a bitch once you're back at the lab." Calleigh said smiling.

They went out to there car and Celine got on her side and waited, while the boys were talking on and on discussing where they should play their games of pool. Calleigh was walking towards Eric's car when she tripped and fell and before she could scream, she got hit hard on the head. The person did not have time to do anything more because Eric screamed, "Calleigh?! Calleigh?!" while running towards her when he noticed her on the ground.

Noticing she was hurt and bleeding, Eric yelled to Ryan to call 911 while he would try to wake Calleigh up.

_Why Calleigh? Could this possibly the same person who is after Celine? Eric was thinking. How did this happen and what in the world are Celine and Ryan arguing about? Please wakeup Cal I can't loose you!!__  
_

_**What's going to happened next? Is Calleigh going to regain conscience before the paramedics get's there? What if she ends up in a coma and can't wakeup to tell them what have happened? What if she never wakes up? Read the next chapter to find out what is going to happened next.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Note: I own only Doctor Mike and the story nothing else. Thank you to all of you who keep on reading my story and to Celine who patiently wait's as her job of a co-writer to put her talent with mine when I write the chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!**_

_**Celine and Ryan's First Argument**_

Celine rushed out of the car when she heard Eric screaming for Calleigh. She was mad because the guys were busy talking and did not make sure Calleigh was all right and it was not safe. Someone was after Celine but maybe they were after everyone on the team too.

Calleigh was unconscious and Eric was almost in tears. Celine did not know what to do or what to say. She was mad at the guys and warned them this would have never happened if Eric had been a gentleman and walked her to his car. Just to be safe.

The ambulance got there and Celine managed to call Jake and Horatio. Jake got the night crew to get over to the scene. Once again, Celine had taken a few pictures before the ambulance arrived and ruined somewhat of the scene. She informed Jake if he wanted to know anything they were following the ambulance and he can reach them at the hospital.

Ryan and Celine argued on what to do with Eric's car. They came to a conclusion Celine would drive Ryan's car and he would follow behind her to the hospital.

Celine knew she was hard on Eric and Ryan earlier outside but she wanted them to know they should have been a little more careful with the events that have been happening lately. And now she was afraid Ryan would leave her. She felt she was being perfectly reasonable but she knew Ryan was pissed. But neither would admit it to each other because they both knew they were right and they wouldn't speak to each other but to a minimum.

Eric didn't know what to do, his two really great friends and co-workers who, a couple hours ago, were so happy, were now enemies because of some crazy psycho out there who hurt his girlfriend.

Eric didn't bother getting in the middle of it all since he thought they would both calm down and things would blow over. The problem is Calleigh was still unconscious and he was afraid she would be in a coma and some brain damage.

The doctor had Calleigh going under all kind of test at to find out if she was very injured or if she was just knocked out and unconscious, if there was any internal bleeding or mental problems.

Eric just wanted everything to go back to what it was but was he was bit happier to hear that his two friends stopped arguing and also stopped talking. He would have told them to shut up or go home to argue because he was in no mood to deal with them bickering.

Neither Celine nor Ryan looked at each other. They avoided contact and they were too mad to try to work things out.

Celine was upset, she kept thinking that once she gets home, she'd have to pack up and move out. She kept saying to herself that she had ruined it with Ryan and he would never forgive her.

Ryan, on his side, was also upset; he thought that he had lost Celine, that he pushed her too far and now she didn't want him back. He thought once they got home, she would pack her bags and leave him without saying anything.

And now Eric was upset and hoping the doctor would bring him some good news to lift his spirits.

"You guys are family or friends with Miss Calleigh Marie Duquesne?" the doctor asks.

They all nodded.

"I am Doctor Mike Keegan," The doctor then turned towards Eric "How are _you_ Eric?" he asked.

"Well Doc, I've been better. What's going on with Calleigh isn't helping much though" he replied.

"Actually, we are still doing some testing on her I just wanted to explain what we're doing. We are taking some blood test to make sure everything is flowing well, which she is doing, good so far, and were also doing some x-rays to make sure she does not have any broken bones or internal bleeding. We should have most of the results in the next hour or so." Doctor Mike said.

_**Will Calleigh be ok or is she danger? Will Ryan and Celine breakup or will they be able to work things out? Read the next chapter to find out. Please read and review.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Note: As always, I only own Doctor Mike…This chapter is more general but a glance of M rated by the end!! I hope you enjoyed the other one and hope also you'll enjoy this one!! Celine once again is always the co-worker, I just don't know how to add her name next to mine on the story otherwise I wouldn't repeat myself. Well thanks for your patience Celine I almost had tree chapters made in one day I'm working on the next one right away loll!!**_

**_Calleigh: The Love Doctor_**

After what seemed like hours, Eric was finally allowed to go visit Calleigh. He was hoping she would be awake or will at least she will while he's in the room.

Eric sat beside her bed in a waiting chair and wrapped her hand with his and started talking. He apologized many times to have turned his back on her and to have lost interest in her because Ryan was talking baseball, he had to admit that was his weakness. He was blaming himself for what had happened but her promised her he would be more careful and watch her back till she was locked in the car and he sees for himself that the door is locked. Even if those freaks are put in jail.

Calleigh woke up and squeezed Eric's hand. Her eyes fluttered open and she whispered to him.

"Eric, it's not your fault. I am a not a child and I can take care of myself."

"Cal! I'm glad you're awake and alright." He got up and kissed her for head then sat back down.

"It could have happened to me anytime. Please stop feeling guilty. I'm fine, got a headache but I will make it. I promise." she said laughing.

"Well you might want to tell Ryan and Celine…they have been fighting the whole way to the hospital and before. Celine thinks like me and Ryan thinks like you. They're so mad at each other, they won't even look at each other's, and it's insane! You think you can try talking some sense into her while I talk with Ryan? I hate to see them mad like that when they know they're meant for one another," he added.

"I guess I could, tell her to come in and I will do my best; and then, I'll talk some sense into Ryan too…I am not sure about Celine but I know Ryan will cool off soon."

Eric got up but first gave Calleigh a soft kiss on the lips and told her he loved her and out the door he was to get Celine.

"Celine, Calleigh is awake and she asked to talk to you," Eric said to Celine.

Celine got up from her chair and went to Calleigh's room, following Eric the whole way. She was glad Calleigh was awake she had to admit she was terrified for her friend.

"Hey Calleigh, I am _so _glad you're ok! The boys should have never let you walk to the car alone with this freak after us. I told Ryan that but he just argued, said that I was over reacting, he is just too stubborn and he just keeps telling me I'm over reacting." Celine had a tear fall every once and a while. "This is our first argument, Calleigh, and now I'm going to have to pack my bags and move back to my old place because this is the end of us, Cal. He will never want to be with me after this argument. He now knows that were not the perfect couple anymore or ever were." And then tears rained down her cheeks.

"Listen Celine, I know there is a maniac out there who is after you or all of us. You can't just get angry at someone for leaving me or Natalia or Valera outside on our own...they're plenty of other girls this guy could be after and if you live in fear of being on your own it will make the job easier for them. I know it sounds crazy, I am not taking any side Celine, but you have to understand what I am saying. We don't even know for sure who that freak is after. If we all start arguing the freak will have an easier chance to get what or I should say who, he wants."

"I'm sorry to bug you with this, you just got wacked on the head and here I am going crazy with my problems. I'm afraid of stepping outside alone for fear of being jumped or something and I'm afraid of loosing Ryan over this argument…"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine…did he tell you it was over between the two of you?" Calleigh ask Celine.

"No but he won't even look my way or try to talk to me and I'm afraid to go talk to him".

"How about you try talking to him and I'll have Eric join me in here to give you two some privacy. Ryan will want to see how I feel then you can have a chance to calm down and after that you can ask to talk with him. I am sure thing's will be alright in the end." Calleigh told Celine.

"I hope your right Cal," Celine said hugging her then walked out of the room.

Ryan walked in the room asking Calleigh how she felt and telling her how scared and worried she got them, but informed her she was very lucky and she had a good doctor looking after her, which was also Eric's doctor.

"I think we should make him the CSI family doctor," Ryan said laughing.

"Well I'm glad to see a smile on that face," Calleigh said.

Ryan gives Calleigh a confused look and Calleigh explained to him how Celine was feeling and how afraid she was of loosing him.

"I had a talk with Eric while she was in here and he made me realized how silly it was for me to argue with her when she has all the rights to feel that way. I was just scared and my temper got the best of me…I hope she will give me another chance I'd hate to looser her Cal, I am crazy about her. No matter what we argue about, it means nothing to me."

"I think you should go talk to her and I'm sure things will work out fine between the two of you. Just please come and see me once things are all good again," she said.

"You know it Cal, thanks" Ryan said with a small smile on his face.

Ryan went out and Celine had just finished talking with Eric.

"I think you two need to talk…if you need me I'll be with Calleigh. Just one more thing, remember what you guys had before you think of throwing it all away." On that note, he walked to Calleigh's room.

"Well I just wanted to say I am sorry for yelling at you Ryan. This whole thing is making me paranoid and I'm afraid to be by myself. Not knowing if someone is after me or not is making me go crazy. I didn't mean to be so terrible towards you, I just wanted to make you understand how terrifying this is and how dangerous I feel it is and it shouldn't be right to let Calleigh walk by herself when we don't know who the guy is after…" Celine said.

"I'm the one who is sorry Babe…I didn't mean to yell at you but I was afraid and mad because now Calleigh was a victim and I let my temper get the best of myself. I love you too much for you to leave me. Please give me another chance and I promise I will try my best not to let my temper get the best of myself again and do my best to understand your decisions and point of views from now on. Let's not argue again, Celine, it hurts too much. I would be lost without you. Please accept my apology and stay with me, don't move out. I don't want you to leave me." Ryan said.

"I don't want to breakup with you either Baby, I taught you were the one who wanted me to leave since I yelled and got real mad and…" she said with watery eyes.

Ryan put his arms around Celine and hugged her real tight while one hand was rubbing her back to make her feel better. He could hear her sobs and feel her body shaking so he grabbed her face and whipped her tears and gently kissed her.

He whispered in her ear "I love you Celine and I'm not breaking up with you. I love you with all my heart and someday you will be my Mrs. Wolverine" he said with a smile on his face.

Celine stopped crying and a smile appeared on her face when she heard the name Wolverine. She was feeling better and she was glad they worked things out.

"I love you to Baby," she replied.

"Tonight?" Ryan asked with a grin on his face.

"For sure" she answered grinning at her turn. "Now let's go tell Calleigh and Eric the good news and that we're heading off" Celine said.

So they went hand in hand in Calleigh's room to announce her and Eric the good news.

"I am so happy for the both of you" she said hugging them. "Calleigh Duquesne has saved the night," she said laughing. Eric nudged her. "And Eric Delko."

At that moment Doctor Mike walked in when they were all laughing at Calleigh's comment.

"Well it's good to see everyone is in a good mood now" he said. "I just got off the phone with the Lieutenant who has informed me that from this moment, I am now officially the CSI's family doctor. I am aware you already have a doctor, I know Alex, she is a good friend of mine and she will also be able to do quick checkups on you before sending you here, which will make things a whole lot easier. Now if you don't mind, Mrs. Duquesne needs her rest but you can come back tomorrow to visit as I am not sure yet when she will be able to leave."

Ryan, Celine and Eric said good night to Calleigh and Doctor Mike ensured Calleigh he would be on duty tonight if ever she needed anything to let him know. Eric said his goodbyes alone in the room with Calleigh.

Ryan and Celine offered to go see the Doctor Mike in his office so they could discuss their medical record with him so if they needed to see him it would make things easier.

In the meantime Eric was cuddling with Calleigh not wanting to leave but having no choice.

"I promise to make you forget about your pain once you're good and ready, Cal" Eric said.

"Sounds like an interesting deal…to bad I'm stuck in here tonight," Calleigh cupped his face with hand and pulled him closer. "Tell you what, I'll ask the doctor if I can get out for a couple hours tomorrow and come back for the night…maybe then we could work on making me feel better?" she ask with a grin on her face.

"Damn Cal, don't talk like that or I'll never be able to sleep tonight. Although it sounds like a deal to me so get plenty of rest and I shall return at your side tomorrow," then he kissed her passionately regretting he couldn't do more tonight. He then got up, winked and walked away.

**_Well hope you liked this chapter!! I have more romance coming in the next chapter!! It does involve Calleigh and Eric but also a new couple!! Please read and review!!_**

_**PS: I still haven't forgot about having Rick **__**Stetler**__** in the story I just don't know where to put him yet!!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Note: As always I only own Doctor Mike and the story. Thank you all who read and review and to Celine the famous co-writer of all loll. Enjoy the story!! _**

**_Bodyguard Wanted…_**

Doctor Mike was a very nice doctor. They were all happy he would be there family doctor from now on because they felt like he was part of the family.

Ryan and Celine went to the hospital the next day with Eric, they knew he wanted to see Calleigh and had left his car there last night so they offered to drive him.

Natalia who hadn't had the chance last night to go see Calleigh also went out with them. She was also curious to see who was Doctor Mike since he has been so good to Eric and now Calleigh she wanted to know what he looked like and also wanted to provide him her information to make the job easier.

"Morning Mrs. Duquesne," Doctor Mike said entering Calleigh's room.

"Morning Doc", she answered with a smile.

"Let's see how thing's are going this morning and we will be able to find out if you can leave for a few hours or not today" he informed her.

He did some x-rays to make sure there was still no internal bleeding, checked her blood pressure to make sure everything was fine and gave her a few extra strength Tylenol incase she would get a headache. He informed her she should be good to leave as long as she was with someone at all times and that she was back for the night. And he told her that it was best not to work because it could be stressful and that could cause danger in her health.

Eric and Calleigh were pretty excited because Doctor Mike had allowed Calleigh to go out for some air and she would be allowed to spend a few hours with Eric at the condition if she felt any dizziness to rush back to the hospital and to return before supper time.

Celine and Ryan quickly went to see Calleigh while Eric was meeting with Doctor Mike to provide him at his turn his medical information and wanted to have a private talk about Calleigh to know what he should be aware of before taking her out.

Natalia was very happy to see a shining and smiling Calleigh.

"I am so glad your doing better Cal, this is crazy: first Eric, then Celine and now you…I better hire myself a body guard," she declared to Calleigh laughing.

It was during that moment Doctor Mike entered the room and heard the line of hiring a bodyguard…Natalia and Calleigh both laughed even harder because of the entrance of the doctor was matching well with Natalia's joke.

_Damn, if she wants a body guard I'll be her bodyguard…I wonder if she is single…a damn good looking woman like her can not be single I wouldn't be that lucky…I got to find out._ Doctor Mike thought.

Natalia froze once she noticed how handsome Doctor Mike was. He was tall and slim and had wonder full hazelnut eyes, she noticed. His hair was short and black and slightly curly. He was wearing a nice dark blue, button down shirt under his white coat with some nice kaki pants and some black shoes. She was trying not to stare so he wouldn't notice but it was hard as he was doing the same to her.

"Doctor Mike, this is Natalia. She is another CSI who will be in your patients list. Natalia this is Doctor Mike our family doctor." Calleigh said smiling and noticing the look on each other's face.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Natalia," Doctor Mike said shaking her hand.

"Like wise Doctor" she replied.

"Well Calleigh you're good to go just remember and do as I told you and I will see you back tonight for more observations."

"Thank you Doctor and I promise I will be careful."

On that note, they all left the room together. Natalia was the one before last to leave as Doctor Mike was behind her.

"I believe we have an appointment this morning" he asked her while closing Calleigh's hospital room door. "I have one more patient to look after and then I have all the time to sit and talk with you. It should not take me too long as I only need to do a quick checkup to make sure the patient is good to go."

"Sounds good to me, I'll be in the waiting room," she answered then licked her lips.

Oh come on Natalia he's just another guy but a doctor…well he will be also your doctor but why be so nervous? All I have to do is give him my information and that's it…nothing hard to do…well if you don't look in his eye's it will not be so hard to do she was telling herself.

"Natalia, come with me please" Doctor Mike said interrupting her thoughts.

She went in his office and as she sat down he asked her "Mind if I close the door so we get some privacy?"

"Not at all," she replied.

So he closed the door and went sitting at his desk. "So how may I help you today Miss Boa Vista?"

She provided him the information needed for her medical record. Once she was done, she was proud of herself because she went through without a problem since she was trying hard to focus on everything besides him.

"Well it's a pleasure to have you as my patient Miss Boa Vista," he said getting up and walked towards her and shook her hand. "I have a quick question for you now if you don't mind me asking," he said to her.

"I'll answer everything you need to know Doctor," she told him.

"Well first please call me Mike, Miss Boa Vista,"

"Then call me Natalia."

"Natalia, I was wondering if you could tell me about yourself…non medical related that is" he said hoping she wouldn't notice he was blushing a bit.

"Well, what would you like to know, I'll give you the best answer I can provide you with." she replied him.

"Well first" he said, "I would like to know if you are seeing anyone as I would like to get to know you better. I wouldn't want the person you are seeing to get the wrong idea," he said.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone," she replied blushing hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Well how would you like to go out tomorrow night? Calleigh should be good to go tomorrow and I have the rest of the week off since I have been working nonstop…You seem like a nice person and I would really like to get to know you better if you don't mind, that is" he said blushing.

"Not at all, I am working tomorrow I will do what I can for lunch but I can for sure have supper with you since I am off at six" she answered smiling at Doctor Mike.

"Well here is my number and I hope to hear from you soon…maybe we can do something tonight if you're not off too late?"

"Tonight I am also off at six so whatever time for you is good for me" she answered.

"What if you meet me here in my office? I am off at seven tonight if you don't mind waiting a little bit."

"Sound's good to me" she answered.

"So it's a date then, I'll see you tonight" he said winking at her.

While on his way at the door he stop and shook hand with Natalia and said" It was a pleasure to meet you and to make business with you, I can not wait for tonight to come, you take care of yourself and I shall see you tonight" he said quickly squeezing her hand and smiling at her and then handed her his card with his phone number so she could contact him. "Call me if you can make it" is all he said.

_Wow!! I cannot believe this just happened to me…_she was thinking while leaving his office.

He gently close the door behind her and watched her walk away keeping his eyes on her ass which he taught was pretty good looking too. He could not believe she said yes to have lunch with him. He felt like the luckiest guy alive.

Natalia could not believe what had just happened. She couldn't wait to get to the lab and tell Valera about this. She knew Valera would laugh when she would hear how it all started when he walked in the room as soon as Natalia informed Calleigh she would need a bodyguard. She was just hoping she would be able to get some time off for lunch so she could spend it with him. _Maybe Horatio will let me since things are slow around here_ she though.

_**How are things going to end up with Natalia and Doctor Mike? Will Horatio aloud Natalia some time away from the lab for lunch? Will she enjoy the company of Mike or is he only good looking and not of her taste? Read more to find out…please read and review!!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Note: I only own Doctor Mike and the story, nothing else. Thank you to all of you who read and the ones who reviewed and a big thank you to Celine for being my co-writer!! I hope you will like this chapter who is dedicated to fowlgirl19**__**who had the idea to have Stetler in the story!!**_

_**Stetler's freak-out, and Natalia's Hot Date**_

So far the day was going very good for the CSI's. They still had so little of a lead on the criminal but Calleigh was able to visit the lab and to spend time with Eric. Celine and Ryan were in love like they had never been before, the dispute was forgotten, and Natalia had a hot date for lunch and hopefully for supper also if all goes well. Seems like the day had started good and they were hoping for more good news to come.

It was that particular day Rick Stetler decided to stuff his nose in the lab given that he had heard about Calleigh being hurt and it has been the third CSI to get hurt based on the same suspect and cases.

No one liked Rick because he was just so rude and ignorant and was IAB. He did not like Horatio because he took his job as lieutenant and is now testing his work. Horatio was not being intimidated by him and he had no affect whatsoever on the red hair man and would do as he pleased if Rick liked it or not.

Rick barged into the lab looking for Horatio to tell him what he thinks of the situation. He had decided he would go for the red hair man's office believing he would be in there but he was wrong, Horatio was helping Natalia in the lab.

"Horatio" barked Stelter. "Care to inform me why your CSI's can not keep themselves out of the hospital or out of danger or at least catch the guy doing it all?"

"Rick, my CSI's are doing the best they can and you know as well as I do, that what happened was pure chance on the guilty one and all could not have been prevented. We are doing everything we can to catch the person responsible. We have one person so far and he is not out until we find and interrogate the other. So if you would please, with all my respect, let us handle it the way we always do and everything will be just fine," Horatio said to Rick.

It was at that moment Eric chose to walk in with Calleigh. She wanted to come to the lab and say hi to Horatio and tell him the follow-ups of the hospital.

"You two are well aware about the new rule in the lab," Stetler barked at Eric and Calleigh. "Now you will think about this policy. If this goes any further, I will have to transfer one of you to the night crew" he continued.

Before Eric or Calleigh could open their mouth, Stetler barked again "And where is CSI Wolfe and CSI Wetherly. They are late and they also know about the rule. Horatio your team better smart 'n' up or I will have to change some things around with the night crew."

"Rick, for the last time; would you please leave us to do our work. You breathing down our neck about a policy being well respected are going to slow things down. CSI Delko and CSI Duquesne is _not _an item, he simply went and brought Calleigh from the hospital to the lab. CSI Delko was the only one available and he offered. As for CSI Wolfe and CSI Wetherly they are not an item either, I have given them some time off together because of the incident that occurred over her house and she need someone to be there for bodyguard and since CSI Wolfe has experience as a bodyguard, I thought he would do best. Now if you would please let us work, Rick, we have some important things to do but to listen to your non sense," Horatio said in a tone that meant end of discussion. "That is not one of them."

Stetler angrily walked out saying "I'm keeping an eye on your team Horatio".

"And my team is doing just fine, Rick. I thank you for your visit. When I'll need your opinion on how to run my team I will give you a call, now if you will excuse me Rick I have important evidence to process as soon as possible. So have yourself a good day Rick, it was…interesting to see you again."

Rick was so mad. He didn't like Horatio talking to him that way but knew it was best not to argue with the red haired man.

Once Rick had left, Horatio left a chuckle slip out and it crept its way through everyone else in the room.

"Thank you, Horatio, for covering for me" Calleigh said.

"Anytime Miss Duquesne, anytime." Horatio said.

Later that day, Horatio managed to find Eric without Calleigh. She was busy talking with Natalia so she wouldn't miss her before she left for her lunch date. So, Horatio took advantage of that moment to have Eric in his office alone.

"Eric, there is something I would like to discuss with you. It will only take a moment, could you please come to my office?"

"Sure H, I'll be right there I'm just going to inform Calleigh incase Natalia leaves and she can't find me."

Once Eric was in Horatio's office, Horatio decided to speak first.

"Eric, I am not asking if you and Calleigh are together, it is none of my concern. I am just informing you to remain professional at work and leave any personal relations away from work so it does not interfere with work. I am aware as much as you about the new rule and what I do not know will not hurt me neither Rick. Now you may pass the message to Calleigh and no worries about Rick, you have my word if he asks again, you and Calleigh aren't happening. You simply work well together and make a strong team, which is the reason you are most of the time paired together. I believe I made myself clear, Eric. Understood?"

"Understood H and um… Thanks" Eric replied.

"Not a problem sir, not a problem. What you do outside of this building on your personal time, Eric, does not involve my knowing. Now go enjoy your time with Mrs. Duquesne before she has to go back in the hospital. I have extra staff from the night crew if I need some help," Horatio said smiling at Eric.

Meanwhile in the break room, Natalia was taking every advice she could from Calleigh. She was so nervous to go see Doctor Mike she was afraid to look like a fool in front of him. Calleigh was so excited for Natalia and told her to be herself and everything would go well.

"Calleigh it's crazy but every time I look at him, I get butterflies in my stomach. He is just so... I don't know. It's crazy I never felt like this before about any of the guys I've dated but he has some special effect on me."

"Well he is _very _gorgeous, and everything will be fine. Good luck and you better fill me and Celine in on every detail."

Natalia nodded and called Doctor Mike and informed him she could make it for lunch and he offered to pick her up at the lab.

Natalia informed him she would be waiting at the doors for him. She then walked over to the main doors to wait for her date, to meet her.

While walking to the doors, she was letting her mind get the best of her.

_I wonder if we're going to hit it off…I wonder if he's a good kisser…oh, what it would feel like to be kissed by him…I'd let him exanimate me anytime he wants…it's not every day you see a damn hot doctor like that around. Exam away, Doctor, I am all yours._

On his way to pick her up, Doctor Mike was also briefly lost in thought…

_That smile on her face is so gorgeous. She is a damn sexy and smart woman I cannot believe a woman like her is single and I actually asked her out, twice. I wonder how those lips taste. I hope she will give me a chance to kiss her. What would I give to have her on my examination table…I can't have her in my office and let her leave NOT letting her go before I get to see EVRYTHING on her, ha-ha…a hot and bright girl like that is a keeper. If only she knew what effect she has on me… I have to make the best impression… I am sure something will happen!!_

**_How did lunch go? Will they hit it off like they're hoping to? Will she end up on his examination room so they can "discover" each other? Will he get a taste of her soft sweet lips? Keep reading and you will eventually find out!! Please read and review._**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Note: I only own the story and the receptionist, Nicole since Alistair has been taken from a previous tv show. Thank you all for your review's and thanks to those who only read the story. Thank you to Celine, my talented co-writer and the star of the story loll.**_

_**Alistair, Celine's grandfather**_

Alistair was getting worried, as he hasn't heard from his son since he had left him to follow the girl. He knew something went wrong and things weren't looking good for his son or else he would have answered his phone. He was hoping the cops hadn't found the phone.

Alistair decided to go for a drive and do the job himself since his son was to incompetent to do it. He would go back where it all started to see if that girl was there. He bought a special program, like cops have, that allows him do make a real life head shot of a person based on face features. He made a similar picture of what Celine looks like then added some features of what he looked like, and presented himself to people as her grandfather looking for her.

Little did he know that the CSI's were on the alert zone and they all knew what he looked like. They had the SWATT team on high alert; some were assigned to watch him 24/7 so they could catch him in the act.

Alistair decided to go back to the restaurant he had seen Celine in last and started asking people questions. No one had seen her so he left to go to a different place. He went around her house and asked around there.

Alistair did not know that an undercover cop was following him. That cop was Jake. He was not supposed to work that night and had decided to join the SWATT team for the night and followed Alistair and would try to catch him in action. Jake decided to buy a newspaper and went and sat on a bench not far from people's houses Alistair had asked about his supposable grand daughter. Jake was hoping Alistair would fall right into the trap Jake was setting him up for.

"Excuse me, sir? I apologized to interrupt your reading," Alistair said. "Have you, by any chance seen this girl? She is my grand daughter and doesn't know I came down to Miami to see her, but I have lost her address and only remember the street name. Not to mention, she just changed her phone number and I forgot it. She is some sort of a cop, CSI, I think." Alistair explained to undercover Jake.

"I certainly do know her. Why don't you come with me and I can bring you to see her at work," Jake said to Alistair.

"Sir you're a God, I thank you so much."

_If only you would know how of a God I am Alistair, _Jake was thinking restraining a smirk on his face so Alistair wouldn't suspect he was a cop.

Jake walked Alistair to his car and before he got in the car he informed Alistair he was going to make a phone call to make sure that supposedly granddaughter of his was still at work, if not, so he would know where to find her.

"Horatio" the voice said.

"Hey H, I have great news for you, get security at the MDPD's doors I have Alistair but he does not know I'm after him. Says he's her grandfather, trying to find out where she lives. He wants her bad H. Right now he thinks I'm bringing him over to see his pretend grand daughter at work. I'll explain more later, he's in my car waiting for me at the moment."

"Will do Jake, I'll be waiting out front with patrol."

Jake got in his car and drove to the MDPD with Alistair. He decided he would try to make conversation to see what the man had to say about himself.

"I bet your grand daughter will be surprise to see you Mister…" trying to get a name.

"Alfredi, I apologize for my manners sir, you see it has been quite a bit I haven't seen my grand daughter and I decided to surprise her by flying down to Miami."

"Well Alfredi, maybe it's your lucky day and the boss will let her go home early and both of you can catch up."

Jake arrived at MDPD a few minutes later, and instead of just entering the building he decided to buzz like he was a guest going in as to play along Alistair's game.

"Jake Berkeley here, I have a guess with me who would like to see his grand daughter." As Jake said his name the door buzz to let him enter with Alistair.

**_What is going to happen now Alistair is being brought to the MDPD and realize this was a set up? Is he going to try to escape? What if Nicole (the receptionist) does not recognized him? Read more to see what's going to happen!! Don't forget to review please!!_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Note: As always, I only own the story, Nicole, Alistair and Julian. Celine is the talented co-writer and the star of the story. I hope you will enjoy this chapter!!**_

_**Horatio's Plan**_

Jake decided to play the gentleman as he opened the door for Alistair. He let Alistair first and followed behind him, then arrested him; it was easier for him and harder for Alistair to escape.

As soon as Alistair stood one foot in the building, Jake took his gun out from his hollister, hidden by his jacket. He aimed it at Alistair and made sure he wouldn't even try to move away.

As soon as everyone saw Alistair, patrol was already handcuffing him while Horatio was telling him his Miranda Rights.

Alistair was fuming with rage inside but decided to play the game, after all, the worst that could happen is that they don't believe him and then have to prove to everyone he's guilty. Till then, he can't be convicted, no jail.

Horatio immediately put his gloves on then got some fingerprints and a DNA swab from Alistair. Jake, then, went through the man's pockets and found his driver's license, with his identification and his keys to his car.

They put Alistair in a holding cell for now. It was far from where Julian was being held, just incase. They didn't want them to make up some escape plan together or something.

Horatio went to the lab and handed over Alistair's DNA swab to Valera. He waited for the information to confirm the evidence against Alistair.

Once everything was done, Horatio and Jake together went, file in hand, to interrogate Alistair with the proof they had incase he denied anything or made something up. Horatio did not see the point of interfering with the rest of the team till Alistair was arrested for sure, because there was nothing they could do till then. There was only one person he wanted to be there as a witness, and that was the receptionist, Nicole, since she had observed both men because of suspicious behavior.

Nicole indeed could confirm that Alistair, the one they were now going to interrogate was indeed one of the men she had watched in the lobby.

What was bothering Horatio was that he didn't know why they were after Celine but he intended to find out. He had a plan in mind but needed Celine and Ryan's approval since Ryan was her bodyguard after all, and Celine was the one Alistair wanted, or needed.

After the interrogation, Horatio explained his planed to Jake. The red hair man had the impression with the cooperation of both CSI Wetherly, and CSI Wolfe was a go. So hopefully, it was all going to work.

"Hi H," Celine answered when her cell phone rang.

"Mrs. Wetherly, I have a favor to ask you and Mr. Wolfe. You see we got Alistair, one of the men that were trying to get to you, and we know this because it seems he was looking for you. He was acting as if he was your grandfather. Now Mrs.Wetherly, this is where you come handy, with the approval of your bodyguard Mr. Wolfe, who I believe, is keeping a close eye on you. Am I correct Mrs. Wetherly?"

"Can't deny it, H" Celine answered smiling at Ryan.

"Would it be possible if I could perhaps come over to elaborate this with you and Mr. Wolfe? Mr. Berkeley tells me this could really work but it needs to turn out perfectly and we need your cooperation and understanding."

Celine repeated what Horatio was telling her to Ryan who nodded in approval.

"Tell H he should come here, safer for you, then going over there."

"I will be there shortly. I thank you, Celine and Mr. Wolfe for your cooperation especially after what has happened in the past weeks," and then Horatio said his goodbyes.

_**What does Horatio has in mind that will get Alistair to speak? Will Ryan and Celine agree with the plan? Read the next chapter and you will soon find the answer to these questions. In the meanwhile please read and review.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**_Note: I do not own CSI Miami only Alistair and Julian. Thank you all for your reviews and to add the story to the alert or/and favorite list. I hope your all liking it so far. Thank you so much Celine for your talent of the co-writer of the story it's fun to see you're as much into writing it than me. Enjoy this chapter and I promise you all the next chapter will be up real soon!!_**

**_Planning The Plan_**

Horatio was on his way over to Ryan's apartment. He had a plan in mind and was very sure it was going to work. It was going to make Alistair talk but he needed Celine and Ryan's help first.

Horatio needed to know why Celine was the one Julian and Alistair were after and he would have to talk to Celine about it, see if she knew anything about it. As he suspected, she didn't, but he had the perfect plan to make them talk.

Ryan opened the door and welcomed Horatio in. They all went in the kitchen at the table to talk.

Horatio put the pictures on the table and Ryan and Celine looked them over and she told them she has never seen them before, as expected.

He informed Celine and Ryan about what had happened when Jake was undercover. He showed them the picture Alistair had with him, the one of her. He was going people to people asking about her saying he was her grandfather and has lost her phone number and address and all he knew was that she worked and was some cop a CSI perhaps until he ended up on Jake who was undercover and brought to the MDPD.

Horatio also informed the two CSI's that Alistair would not speak and wouldn't cooperate, that's when he came up with the idea of having Celine going in with a hidden microphone and play along with Alistair, asking him why he followed her there and he would ruin anything knowing it would frustrate the man not as to hurt her but as in to spilled the rage and blab everything out to her. He let them know that he would understand if Celine wouldn't want to do it, he doesn't want to pressure her to doing something uncomfortable or unsecure to her. Then it was up to Ryan, being her bodyguard and wanting to make sure she's safe. Horatio hadn't mentioned how, close, they seemed to be lately, he knew that if something happen to one another, the other would be overwhelmed. He wanted to make sure they were both all right with each other's safety.

After doing a brain storming of the good and the bad part of the plan, they came to a conclusion they had nothing to lose, and that they might as well try. Who knows what they could find out at the end of the conversation and they would have more proof to testify in court.

"When would you like me to head over there, Horatio?" Celine asked.

"Well, Miss Wetherly, I would prefer as soon as possible but I want to give him a chance to maybe confess and make him believe he would gain less time in jail for confessing. Besides I already promised you and Mr. Wolfe the week off so I am not expecting you to come now. Why don't we wait until you two are back and that way Ryan can stand behind and watch the scene with Jake and I while your in there talking. That way, if anything happens, we will have Ryan close by while Jake and I contact patrol. I am very confident that he will attempt nothing though."

"Sounds good to me H, but if you change your mind, you know how to reach me. You know, I really don't mind giving a hand around the lab whether I'm off duty or not," Celine said smiling at Horatio.

"Same goes for me, H, as long as I get a close eye on Celine." Ryan said.

"Well, I thank you both very much for your cooperation and I know, Mr. Wolfe, no matter when this case is over you will take good care of her," Horatio said with a smile on his face before leaving.

"That I will H, you can count on me!" he said trying not to blush.

On that note, Horatio picked up what he had brought over and was on his way out the door.

"Do you think he knows about us?" Celine asked Ryan.

"Not sure but it doesn't matter… For now, what matters, is that we have a lot of time on our hands. We can spend it together, we can head to the beach, have some fun there… So, what do you say we head down there? I know this private beach we can go to. We could spend the night."

"I'm not sleeping on the beach over night, too creepy!"

"I have a nice, little cottage there" Ryan started kissing her softly.

"Hmm, that sound great to me Baby…there is just one problem…I don't think I can wait that long to have some fun…"she was saying with kisses interrupting.

"Well I think we should go upstairs and pack, even though we won't be needing much clothes." he answered her grinning.

"How bout we skip the packing for now…I have better things in mind," she said grinning at him.

"I was hoping you would say that, Smiley." he answered her.

So they headed upstairs to pack some love, then some clothes for later when they head to Ryan's cottage.

Once at the cottage, Ryan promised Celine he would free her from her worries if she still had some after their 'packing' or of any from what would be coming next week with Alistair. He assured her she would be having the time of her life and promised her they would spend some of their weekends off that they had together, at the cottage. Now, they had all the privacy they needed and they could make love all day and all night and all week end long if they wanted too.

Ryan was thinking about asking her to marry him as soon as this whole thing with guys after her is over and done with, and he'll bring her back to the cottage then he'll get down on one knee. He will ask her his lifelong question.

**_Will Celine be able to face Alistair without risking any harm? Will Ryan be fast enough to save her if Alistair decides to pull a fast one on her? She trusted Horatio but still couldn't help to be nervous of the idea but for now she would enjoy her time off with Ryan who had promised her to take all her worries away. Read more to find out what will happened next and how the plan for Celine to do will go and don't forget to read and review._**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Note: Sorry it has been so long but I wanted to see if anyone would review but it seem's evryone has forgotten about the story :( For those who havent here is the next chapter and I promise to come up with a new one soon. As alway's I only own Alistair and Julian and thank you Celine for your patience and the numerous time of emailling the chapter!! Hope you'll enjoy!!**_

_**Hi Grandpa…**_

Monday came too quickly and it was now time to put the big plan into action. Celine and Ryan joined Horatio and Jake in Horatio's office to get Celine ready. They setup a hidden microphone and a tiny camera implanted in her glasses.

"Now, Mrs. Weatherly, do you need to have the plan reviewed or are you good to go?" Horatio asked Celine.

"Everything is fine Horatio. I have thought about it a lot and I know exactly what to do," she answered proudly.

So they all walked to the holding cell Alistair was moved to. Horatio would go in at first with Celine to speak with Alistair first, then he would leave once Alistair would confirm Celine was really his grand daughter.

"Alistair, I have someone here to see you, perhaps you know this young lady," Horatio said to Alistair.

"Hi grandpa! What are you doing here?" Celine asked Alistair with a surprising look to make believe she knew him for real when she didn't.

"Told you she worked here but nooooooo you wouldn't believe me," Alistair said to Horatio.

Horatio without a word left Celine be with Alistair.

Once Horatio shut the door, Alistair burst out in rage at Celine.

"You fuckin' bitch you're going to pay for what you did! You hear me? I will make sure you lose your job, your friends and your lover! How dare you fuck me over with my money? I bet you that cop you're seeing doesn't know you were involved in drug distribution, I don't know how you got away with it either but trust me, everyone will know and you will lose EVERYTHING you little bitch!No one messes with Alistair Crane, trust me." Alistair said ended before Celine had a chance to say a word.

"What in the world are you talking about?" a confused and hysterical Celine ask Alistair. "What drugs and what money are you talking about? Who are you and why are you after me? I have no idea what in the world you are talking about oldy! You better calm down and stop acusing me of made up junk!"

"Shut the fuck up bitch, I'm the one talking right now and you'll talk when I tell you you can. Now where's your boss because I am NOT going to jail, I didn't do shit! If YOU can get away with being a druggy and getting a job as a cop, what am I here for when I didn't do squat? Will see if I do any time and if I happened to do some, well pay back is a bitch STEPHANIE! Now give me my fuckin' money and where the fuck are my drugs? You were supposed to come right back, as always, I trusted you but instead you fucked off with my money you bitch! Now I want my money back since you obviously don't have the drugs!"

_Stephanie?_Celine was thinking_…who is that? What in the world is he talking about?_

"You know what, Alistair, I have no idea what you're fuckin' talking about but you better have more respect than that because I'm an officer whether you like it or not! Now you better respect me or I will make your jail time worse… are we clear on that?"

"An officer my ass! I'm not sure how you got in here but you're not going to get away with a second chance, I will get you back and my money back, trust me woman!"

"Well then, Alistair, if these are your final words, I shall see you in court!"

On that note Celine left his cell and went joining Horatio, Ryan and Jake with an angry look on her face.

_This bastard is so gona get it! He'll be quite surprise when this recording will be shown in court! Celine thought._

"Great job Mrs. Wetherly" Horatio said. "Why don't you and Mr. Wolfe meet me in my office, I need to have a quick word with Jake and I will meet you both there."

It had taken quite some time and it was now lunch. Celine and Ryan waited for Horatio in his office wondering what he possibly wanted to talk to them about.

They didn't have to wait too long when Horatio was heading their way.

"Mr. Wolfe and Mrs. Wetherly… I just wanted to inform you that you are both aware of the new policy..."

They nodded to Horatio.

"What you do in your own time does not involve me as long you both remain professional at work, it is none of my concern. We had a pleasant visit from Rick the other day, and I just wanted the both of you to be aware that he believes Mr. Wolfe is your bodyguard, Mrs. Wetherly, because of what had happened. I think you know where I am going with this… any questions?"

They both shook their head.

"You two are excused for today; there is nothing else needed to be done. I will contact you both once I have any news about what's going on with Alistair and his son. And I will be seeing you two back tomorrow."

Ryan and Celine were pretty happy leaving Horatio's office since they could spend the whole afternoon together doing doing whatever they wanted.

Ryan decided it would be the best moment to ask a big question to Celine near suppertime since he already had gone to buy the ring. He knew it has been only a few months they had been together but he also knew they both wanted to spend the rest of their lives together and had made the plans with Horatio to possibly leave early. He just hoped everything would go as he planned and that, no matter what happened, she would say yes.

**_What is going to happened now? Are they going to win in court? Will the CSI'S Find out who's Stephanie is? Will Celine say yes to Ryan to marry him? Read more to find out!! Please read and review!!_**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Note: I apologize for the long wait for this chapter!!! I hope you all had a Great Christmas and wish you all a Great New Year!!! As always I do not own any CSI, in this chapter I only own the made believe restaurant, the waitress and Doctor Mike. Thank you Celine for your time and patience and collaboration of this story!!! Hope you all like this chapter!!!**_

_**Natalia's Hot Date…**_

Natalia didn't have to wait too long once she had reached the reception, since Doctor Mike was pulling in the CSI headquarters parking lot. He got out of his car with a smile on his face and according to Natalia, he was one confident man or if he wasn't, he was a pretty good actor. So she took in a deep breath and made her best impression trying to make sure no one notice her nervousness.

"Hey Natalia, how was your day so far?" Doctor Mike asked as he entered the building.

"Hey Mike, not bad actually. It hasn't been too busy which is just the way I like it," she answered. "How 'bout you? Any kids with broken ankles after trying to fly?" she teased him.

"Nope, so far so good but the day isn't over yet. I can't exactly stop them." He smiled. "If they were going to do so, though, it had better been done this morning because now, I am hoping I won't get an urgent call about a kid swallowing a toy hamburger." he told her winking at her.

Natalia couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I hope the same then" she replied smiling back at him!

Once they were outside, Mike walked with Natalia to go open the door for her.

_Hot and sweet! Damn hope he's a good kisser on top of that or else that would really suck,_ Natalia was thinking.

"Where would you like to go eat?" Doctor Mike asked Natalia.

"Surprise me, I'm not a fussy person I'll eat anything."

"Anything eh…care to specify or should I not bother asking afraid I might not like the answer," he said with a grin on his face. "Well it IS a free country so I guess you're aloud to eat whatever you want just didn't think you were that kind of person…"

Natalia was shocked to hear the sarcasm in his voice but couldn't help laughing at his comment and decided to play along so she added barely loud enough for him to hear: "Thinking dirty thoughts already, I mean it's only our first date… Actually, it hasn't even started yet!"

"What did I heard this right? Did you just call me a pervert?"

"I would NEVER do anything like that at all," she answered laughing.

Finally they decided to go eat at a seafood restaurant where they had the best clam ever according to Mike.

The restaurant had a nice view on the water and they could also chose to sit outside and watch the sea or to sit inside. They decided to sit outside since it was such a nice beautiful day and the scenery was fitting perfectly with the occasion.

They looked at the menu and Natalia ordered a plate of fish'and'chips with a glass of Strawberry Daquiry and he opted for some oysters and a glass of virgin Pina Colada as they decided to share a plate of fried clams.

"So what do you do at the headquarters? Do you work the lab or the field? Tell me, what it's like to be a CSI".

"Well, I work in the lab under the DNA department, mostly unsolved but I also work in the field at occasions. I like both of them it's more of a challenge in the field because you have more to do and you also have to be careful where you walk and what you do so, yeah… In the lab it's always my impatience that gets to me. I mean analyzing is fun and easy but waiting for the results and discovery who it belongs to always feels like it takes an eternity."

"Well that sounds interesting."

"Well, if you are so interested, tonight we can head over to the lab and I can show you around."

"Sound's like a good idea to me. And when that's over, well… Anything specific you'd like to do tonight?"

"I better be careful answering this question as it could backfire on me again," she answered smiling.

Mike couldn't help but laugh remembering his comment earlier in the car.

"Well in that case how about we go see a movie and we can pick one together or come to a compromise if we don't have the same taste?"

"Sound's great to me" she answered.

"Well in that case it's a date and I hope to see more of you tonight than the movie. In a non perversely way, of course, but if you prefer in a perverted way well, I guess I could make an exception," he said winking at her trying hard not to laugh.

Natalia's face went red which made Mike laugh. The worst part was he didn't know how she agrees secretly to that statement! She would give anything to be able to be in his arms tonight and feel his lips on hers and feel his passionate embrace over her while he would kiss her deeply. Maybe one thing would let to another but that was a bit to fast to do on a first date although she felt like she had known him long enough to try anything.

Since her face was already red she decided to play along so she answered: "Well doc…I might need to have a checkup done over me after the movie's…while I think about it…it HAS been a while since I had a checkup made." She put her hand to her forehead and faked a faint into his arms. "My cheeks feels warm maybe I am coming down with something. Maybe we should go to the early movie's so I can have my checkup done sooner, you never know, I might need some bed therapy…." she answered winking at him.

It was his cheeks now that were getting red. Mike was not sure if she was joking or not but decided to go with her plan as in case she wasn't joking but he knew that she was not coming down with something she was just playing on it to pay back on making her blush.

"I agree to the early movie and I guess we can discuss the resting situation after? Let's say five thirty tonight I meet you at the headquarter for a tour of the lab and then we go to the movie's then dinner and we talked about the young night ahead over it? How bout if I cook you supper at my place after the movie? Maybe you can spend the night? I have a spare room if it makes you feel more comfortable about it…what do you think?"

"Well if you do drug me, you'll take good care of me doctor, then I accept your offer," she answered.

"Then it's a date," Doctor Mike said.

"And maybe more," Natalia said winking while laughing.

On that note they got up and Mike (who had insisted to pay for the meal as it was his treat), paid the waitress and they headed back to his car so they would go back to work until there next date later that day.

When pulling in the parking lot of the Miami Dade Police headquarters, Natalia told Mike how much of a great time she had with him.

"I'm glad you did because I had a great time too. Your very fun to hang out with and I hope we get to do this more often." With that he gently bend towards her and kissed her softly. When he pulled away he said in almost a whisper" "I'll be counting the hours before we get to be together again. I can't wait for tonight and hopefully you'll stay for the night because I'm looking forward to spend more time with you!!!"

"I will think about it and let you know tonight as for spending the night at your place," she answered him alto she had her mind almost set up about an answer to that question.

With that they kiss one more time and then he got out of the car to go open her door and walked her to the door of the reception, give her one last kiss and said his good bye.

When Natalia walked in the lab, she felt like she was walking on clouds and could not wait for the rest of the day and was hoping it would go by faster. She headed straight to the break room hoping to find Calleigh and Valera because she knew she could use some advise for tonight's date with Doctor Mike.

_**What will happen after the movies? Will Natalia spend the night over Doctor Mike or will she politely refuse afraid of getting into things to fast with him? What will Calleigh and Valera suggest her? Read more to find out. Please review.**_


End file.
